The Darkness of Love
by shida87
Summary: Revan and the Exile's forbidden love and the Mandolorian War that will lead to their imminent separation: One falls to the Dark Side while the other is left broken. READ IT! REVIEW! maleRevanXfemaleExile
1. Once Upon a Time

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
Once Upon a Time

As silently as she could, Saleena slowly walked into the hallway that led to the cockpit. Once there, she would finally face Atton and talk over what happened in those last few days, whether he was ready or not. Her mind was brewing with so much to say since they haven't spoken for three days. She and Atton were always together whether in battle or for a friendly-yet-sometimes-naughty game of Pazaak. Now, they were simply avoiding each other. Saleena had started bringing the Disciple for missions instead of Atton, whose growing jealousy was not unnoticed by the young exile, and he would usually lock himself in the cockpit all day long, like some sort of hermit. She deeply missed his company but she was still angry and sad since she finally learned Atton's dark past in the refugee sector of Nar Shadaa from a stranger.

Saleena and Atton's next confrontation was now approaching and she did not want him to know she was coming, in case he would run away or start babbling uncontrollably in order to defend himself once again. She just wanted to barge into the small room and get everything off her chest before he could talk first.

"Are you looking for me?"

Saleena jumped and swiftly turned around to see Atton standing behind her, holding a cup of caffa while staring absent-mindedly on the floor, clearly avoiding eye contact. He was obviously still bothered by their last fight as well.

"Atton! You scared me!" Saleena breathed. "Yes…I needed to speak with you. It's about our last conversation…" She had no idea how to bring the subject up again. _Oh do you remember when I found out by someone else you were a Jedi killer?_ This obviously wasn't the way to go.

Atton nodded nervously and simply kept his eyes on the floor, trying not to meet her gaze.

Saleena quickly felt Mira's presence, and it seemed that the bounty hunter was not minding her own business.

"We should go to the cockpit where we can talk without being…overheard." Saleena spoke the last word louder so Mira could get the hint. The red-haired woman burst out of her hiding place with a guilty look on her face. She mumbled something about checking on the hyperdrive, and walked off at a quick pace, not looking back. As for Atton, she was unsure if he could actually hear her.

Saleena turned around and slowly continued her path to the cockpit, relieved to hear Atton's footsteps following her own. She sat in the co-pilot's seat, and saw Atton closing the door and sitting beside her. He was still not looking at her, and it started to annoy her.

She finally decided of a way to get his attention. "I'm sorry." she simply said. The tactic was successful. This was clearly unexpected to Atton whose eyes darted to her own.

"Sal, don't be silly! You have nothing to be sorry about!" As she predicted, he started to babble. "I'm the one who lied about my past and I understand if you were to hate me forever but-

"Stop!" She blurted out. "You need to listen to me carefully. You did nothing wrong-

"What! You trusted me and I deceived you. You never thought that-

"Atton! Let me explain myself!" she said, an impatient tone in her voice.

He opened his mouth but closed it just as fast.

"When we decided to be…erm…_together_…" She could feel her face reddening of embarrassment as Atton's lips started to form a smile. _We are a couple…in love! Is that so hard to say?_ "you warned me that you kept a dark past hidden that you didn't feel ready to share with me just yet but that you would be when the time would come, and I was okay with that. It's just that hearing it from a complete stranger made me go berserk but for this part, it is not your fault because I know you would have told me eventually. As for your past about your…erm… _previous hobbies,_"Again, she felt like a complete idiot and Atton's smile faded instantly."that definitely shocked me because I would never have expected such things coming from you. But that was a long time ago, and I know that you are not that kind of person anymore. I'm a Jedi and you have always stuck with me since Peragus, and you know how much that means to me." She felt her tone of voice becoming softer as she went on. "More importantly…you love me. The old Atton would never feel that way for a Jedi." They noticed they were both blushing and couldn't suppress a smile. "Atton, I forgive you, and I truly believe that the Jedi woman was right: You are force sensitive, and if you want to, I can train you to become a Jedi."

Atton just sat there gazing at her for a moment, a sparkle in his eyes. _She is just full of surprises! Boy I love that woman! _he thought, relieved. "I will be honoured to be your Padawan." After a short moment of silence, Atton asked tentatively: "Are we done talking here? We _really_ do need to make up for loss time, if you know what I mean!"

"No! I'm not done…please let me finish!" Saleena said, snapping out of a fantasy involving Atton and an empty, lockable, and soundproof dormitory. She was now looking determined yet again. "I said I was sorry earlier because I was horrified by your past and I reacted rashly but I hid things from you too so I had no right to judge you like I did-

Atton suddenly cut her off unwillingly. "You fought the war, Sal. People had to be killed. That's what people do in wars…what you did is clearly understandable. I was in the war too except I tortured people, innocent Jedi, and I took pleasure into killing them...taking my time until I was satisfied."

"Atton…" Her voice trailed off and the mood in the room became once more awkward. He sensed some sort of desperation coming from her. It was now her turn to avoid his gaze. She decided to proceed with caution and take her time. "You don't know _everything_ about my past. There are some things that I have kept to myself…that I never told anyone. Now, I want to tell you my past…why I was exiled…the _real_ reason. It had to do with…" She struggled to say her next word. _It's just a name. A five-letter word…that ruined my life. _"It had to do with…Revan."

Atton gulped at the sound of the name coming from her quivering lips. He could see the name brought her more misery than any other person he had met who were fearing Revan as a Dark Lord of the Sith bringing death and destruction to many worlds. For Saleena's case, it seemed more…personal, and that scared him even more.

Saleena went on, afraid of the silence in which they were in. "I knew him really well and we were once…in love." Her last words were a whisper and she wished Atton didn't hear the last part. She realized she was going too fast. She planned to say things in a certain order but now all her thoughts were mixed up.

Atton's eyes were quickly reflecting worry as he looked away from Saleena and stared down at his feet, thinking. _I should wash my boots…when I'll have time. They're really dirty. Is that spot Bantha poo? What am I saying? Saleena dated Revan! I am dating Revan's ex-girlfriend! What the hell did I get myself into? _He turned to her again and his features softened with a simple glance at the face of the woman he would willingly die for. Her angelic face, sometimes misleading, was matching her gorgeous green eyes that were showing nothing but sadness and regret, which made his heart ache with guilt. _She's about to open herself up for the very first time because she trusts me, and I'm just over-reacting because I'm insecure…who's the better lover? Revan or me? Who cares? Right? Anyway…she needs me right now…as much as I need her! Boy I really do love that woman! _"Okay. You can tell me everything. I'm listening and I promise to keep my mouth shut."

He forced a smile and looked tenderly into her eyes but with a hint of fear and humour that made her cringe at the very thought of telling him _everything_ about her and Revan. She did not want him to judge her harshly nor did she want to hurt him at all. Atton was sincere and she loved him so much right now because of it.

Saleena smiled weakly in return. She was definitely glad for his cooperation and attention. She took a deep breath before starting her story…the story she desperately tried to forget, and that almost felt like an old nightmare revisiting her one last time. Maybe after she will finally be free from the memories that haunted her for far too long…her memories of Revan, the man she once loved too much for her own good…the man who broke her apart and led her to the dark side, even though for a brief time but still, he was the first to give her a taste of it. This was the story of a forbidden love between two Jedi who took a risk by believing love could conquer all, only to get scarred and separated. _Definitely not the typical love story,_ she thought sarcastically. Pulling herself together, she began her story.

"It all started…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is my way of introducing the story of Saleena and Revan. If in two weeks I get at least 10 good reviews, I will go on! Anyway…I hope you enjoyed it! I had this story brewing in my mind for so long so I had to write it down…finally! I do hope you will want more! Please review! Flames are acceptable but come on…it's my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh but be honest as well so I can improve as a writer! 


	2. Meditation Interrupted

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
Meditation Interrupted

Saleena was meditating peacefully in a small dimly lit room by herself. Her body, that was praised for her graceful moves in battle, was now relaxed and immobile, except for the heavy breathing of her chest. Her sparkling green eyes were closed shut and her dark brown hair rested softly on her shoulders. She breathed in and out continually, attempting to empty her mind.

_I am clear of all thoughts…I let the Force float through me…my body is relax- dammit! Revan! _She crunched her face in irritation by this disturbance and didn't feel the desire to meditate anymore as she faintly felt his presence lurking behind her._ Humph! Thinks he can sneak up on me and scare me…we'll see about that!_

She tried suppressing a smile as she slowly opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and then turned around quickly, a victorious look on her face, only to see that the room was indeed empty. _I could have sworn I felt his presence behind me…_Confused, she spun around to resume her meditation but next thing she knew, Revan's face was only one inch away from hers which made her scream in surprise. She jumped to her feet while he threw himself on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh right, really mature Revan!" she said, trying to remain calm and serene but with great difficulty. _He deserves a good kick in the…_ "You're a year older than me but it doesn't show one bit! Don't you think you're a little too old for these games?"

"I'm nineteen years old which isn't that old! Come on! Let it go already! I was only trying to make you laugh!" he said as he stood up, forcing himself to stop laughing.

"More like scare me and you're the only one who seems amused by all of this!" she retorted.

"Please Sal! Let's drop this." he said, exasperated. "I just stopped by to check up on my favourite girl…is that so wrong?" he asked in a very charming-yet-joking tone that made her blush instantly.

Revan was known to be the most handsome and talented Jedi apprentice in the enclave on Dantooine. Most female Jedi apprentices would sometimes be jealous of Saleena's close friendship with him. His messy chestnut brown hair and his warm grey eyes could make any girl swoon, including Saleena, and she hated herself for feeling so embarrassed as he gave flirting comments, especially as a joke. More importantly, such feelings and thoughts were against the Jedi Code.

"Stop it! It's not funny giving me flattering comments…especially as a joke!" she ordered.

"I never said it was a joke." he answered back seriously with a small smile as he looked away. For a moment Saleena could have sworn she saw him blush for an instant but rejected the possibility immediately._ Revan blushing in front of a girl…in front of me? Yeah…right!_

"So…how did your talk with Master Vrook go?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"You know how it went! He hates my guts!" he said, coming back to himself. "He goes on ranting about how I am too _cocky_ in battle and he even lectured me about girls…coming from Vrook that was very scary!" he added, with an exaggerated traumatized look on his face.

"What girls?" she asked impulsively, sounding a bit jealous against her will.

"Vrook says I'm a distraction to girls!" he said outrageously, not noticing Saleena's slip of jealousy. "Not true, is it?"

She froze at the question. _Could it be a trick question to know if I'm like those girls? I don't blush and giggle at the sight of him…I do blush when he compliments me but that's all!_

"Well…" she stammered. "Remember when we walked through the library and that annoying Bastila girl glanced in your direction and she dropped all her books?" she asked, proud of herself to have avoided giving her own opinion on the matter.

"Yeah…so? I helped her pick them up…there's nothing wrong with that…I was a perfect gentleman!" he stated proudly with a sly grin.

"Yes you were but you were also the reason she dropped them in the first place! When you helped her, she started stuttering uncontrollably and turned red as a beet…poor kid really!"

" Well… I guess you made your point!" he said, convinced. "Girls are attracted to me but it's not my fault!" he went on, pretending to sound helpless.

"Aw you are so full of yourself Revan! Vrook was right: you are cocky in battle but even _cockier_ about yourself!" she said victoriously.

"Oh! That is downright mean!" he said, frowning but with a devilish smile. They both looked at each other smiling. Saleena looked away, trying to find something else to talk about to stop his staring, but as she looked back at him, she noticed Revan's eyes were directed to her chest instead of her face.

"Revan!" she almost yelled, shocked.

"What?" he asked lightly.

"Eyes up! You're a gentleman, remember?"

"Oh…I forgot…sorry!" he said in an unconvincing apologetic tone, grinning.

They both stared at each other and then burst out laughing uncontrollably. Revan was the only person who could make Saleena laugh hysterically, which was why she preferred his company more than anybody else's. The first time they met, during their first day in the Enclave, Revan was the first student to have talked to her, telling her a joke regarding Master Vrook's bald head which he heard, and as she thought about it, could explain the Master's dislike towards Revan.

At that precise moment, their laughter was interrupted as the door flew open and a shadowy figure entered the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Master Kavar asked, an angry tone in his voice. "Revan! I tell you constantly to leave Saleena to her meditation but you never listen! Go to Master Vrook…he will find something useful for you to do instead of bothering my apprentice."

Revan and Saleena had already stopped laughing at his arrival, and were now looking at each other, shocked by his outburst. _Why is Master Kavar so angry at Revan? _she thought._ Perhaps he agrees with Master Vrook about Revan being a distraction to girls._

"Master Kavar, with all due respect…" Saleena started, unsure of what to say exactly. "I was already finished with my meditation when Revan arrived. Actually…erm…I asked him to come…to talk to him."_ I just lied to a Master…my mentor. Oh no…I hope he doesn't see right through me! _

Master Kavar looked at her for a while without speaking. "Well…if that is the case…" he said, realizing he was too harsh yet sounding suspicious. "Revan, will you please leave?" he asked rapidly, making it sound more like an order rather than a request.

Silence filled the room. Saleena turned to Revan, wondering why he wasn't speaking, and she could distinctly perceive a glint of annoyance as he looked at Master Kavar.

"Yes…Master." Revan finally said, almost forcing the words out with great difficulty. "I'll see you tomorrow for the lightsaber duel" he whispered in Saleena's ear before leaving.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and reached the door with a last cold glance at Master Kavar, who returned the look.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I would like to express my thanks to the six people who reviewed my story! It was very flattering, supportive and encouraging! I mentioned that I would continue only if I had at least 10 reviews but 6 is a great number so I decided to go on with the story! I hope you like it! Keep reviewing please! It is the only way I can know how many people take their time to read it and like it! 


	3. Saleena vs Revan

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
Saleena vs. Revan

The very next day, Saleena anxiously walked to the council chamber where her lightsaber duel with Revan was about to take place, examined by Master Vandar.

_I must stay calm…breathe in…breathe out…everything's going to be fine…if not…well I'll just fail my test…and watch Revan's gloating face…oh…I have to pass it! _she thought frantically.

"So Sal…ready to lose?" Revan asked confidently but a little bit out of breath as he ran to catch up with her.

"We'll see about that Rev!" she said, trying to conceal her nervousness. "You know what your disadvantage will be?" she asked teasingly.

"A _gorgeous_ opponent?" he guessed, smiling broadly as she blushed. _She's so cute when she blushes._

"No." she simply said, trying to make the pink of her cheeks vanish with all her might. "You are cocky. In the end, you will be so sure of yourself that you won't see me coming!" she said, trying to sound confident and intimidating.

"Oh! You feisty little thing! I'm almost shaken by your prediction! You have visions now?" he asked jokingly as he pretended to sound amazed.

"Ha…ha…ha…" she laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes as they finally reached their destination. Both entered the council chamber and approached Master Vandar who was waiting in the middle of the room.

"Hello there, Padawan Saleena and Padawan Revan!" Master Vandar said joyfully, looking up at them both due to his short height.

"Good afternoon Master Vandar" Saleena and Revan replied in unison, looking at each other in amusement for saying the same thing at the exact time.

"We shall start your examination right this minute! Please position yourselves!"

Saleena and Revan moved away from each other but still in a facing position. He winked jokingly at her and whispered "good luck" but she merely smiled and tried to look smug. Both of them ignited their lightsabers while already in their stance position.

"You may begin!" Master Vandar said loudly, moving to the side of the room in order to give them the needed space.

Both duelists started circling the room slowly, observing each other's movements. After a few minutes, Saleena sensed Revan was letting his guard down on purpose to tease her. _What an idiot! _She decided to take it as an advantage to teach him a lesson and to make the first move, so she quickly launched an attack that he blocked but mostly out of luck.

"Don't play games with me, Revan." she said through gritted teeth, half angry and half amused by his shocked expression. _You have seen nothing yet…this is just a warm-up…_

"Fine…have it your way. You shall feel the wrath of the mighty Jedi Revan!" he whispered jokingly after regaining his composure. He struck his lightsaber at her in return but missed as she quickly ducked. He backed away hastily, dodging two sudden attacks from the dark-haired woman.

"Revan!" she said, sounding shocked. "You call that wrath? Oh my…Master Vrook's not been pushing you hard enough…shame really…" she added in a disappointed tone.

"Ok…you'll see what I'm made of…but…you asked for it." he said, feeling more and more annoyed by the minute but also pleased that she was a challenge. _Damn! It's been a while since we've sparred…forgot how good she was…_

Revan quickly struck his lightsaber once more, and this time it hit her on her right arm but the wound was not too deep as it only ripped a part of her robe. Saleena cursed under her breath at the pain and at Revan's smug smile, but soon retaliated with a forceful attack that pierced his left thigh. He stumbled a bit but eventually got both feet steady. He breathed deeply while trying to forget the existence of the increasing pain, and unleashed a series of strong attacks that Saleena barely had time to block. His last attack pierced her in the shoulder and the force of it threw her on the floor with a loud thud accompanied by a groan of pain.

Everything happened so fast. Revan's body froze as he watched Saleena, badly injured, attempting to stand up but with great difficulty. The power of his last attack was unpredictable and he cursed himself to have attacked her so hard. He watched the horrific scene that was unfolding before his eyes; it killed him…an emotional pain that has never hurt him this bad. _It's just a duel…nothing more! It had to happen…it was her or me! But…why does it bother me so much? Who am I kidding? I love her…I always knew I did…never thought the opposite. Seeing her in pain like this…because of me…it's just… unbearable. _

"Padawan Saleena, are you fit to continue?" asked Master Vandar from a corner, sounding deeply concerned.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her lightsaber that fell next to her, and heaved her body until she was standing although a bit hunched. She gripped her weapon tightly and looked into Revan's eyes. He looked back at her, trying to let her know he was sorry for hurting her but her face remained expressionless, almost as if she was looking at a stranger rather than a good friend.

_How can he do this to me? But…he didn't do anything wrong really…we have to fight…even if we're friends…if he can attack me like that…I must do the same thing…although it will be so hard to hurt him like this…wait…why do I have such strange feelings? There's more to it than just…friends…all I know is that I deeply care for him…yet…_

Rejecting any strange thoughts concerning her feelings for Revan, she turned her eyes to Master Vandar and spoke softly yet in a fierce tone. "I will continue, Master Vandar."

"Very well." he replied, sounding surprised but proud at her decision of not quitting.

Saleena looked back at Revan and slowly walked towards him, clutching her lightsaber tightly in front of her. Revan stood there for a few seconds, stunned and slightly frightened by her determination. _I don't want to do this anymore…can't we just stop the duel? Boy, she never looked so threatening with a lightsaber…I'm gonna pay for what I did and I refuse to hurt her again._

"I understand Revan…" she said under her breath, looking at him reassuringly and smiling weakly. "You had to do it…but we must put our friendship aside and fight seriously…no more games…"

_Now that's the Saleena I know! Yeah…we can fight seriously but trouble is…what if I can't stand hurting you like this? _"No more games…" he finally said.

They both circled the chamber like they did at the beginning of the duel. Revan attacked first but Saleena quickly dodged his attack. They kept on walking slowly in a circle when, out of the blue, Saleena launched at Revan with her own series of attacks, less powerful than his yet twice as fast. Revan blocked them all except for the last one. On the spur of the moment, he waited half a second before attempting to block it, which caused Saleena's lightsaber to pierce the side of his stomach. The cut was deep yet not fatal. He stumbled to the floor, clutching the wounded area. _Oh crap…this hurts…so…bad…_

Saleena looked shocked and shaken at what just happened but quickly came back to her senses and pointed her weapon threateningly near his throat, which meant that she had won the match. When Master Vandar announced the end of the duel, she turned off her lightsaber, and moved away quickly from Revan, who held out his hand to get help to stand up. _What a gentleman she is…_thought Revan sarcastically, cringing at the horrible pain.

"The best combat I have seen so far in the examinations!" Master Vandar exclaimed, joyful at the surprising turn of events. He approached both Padawans to force heal their wounds, starting with Revan who was still sprawled on the floor.

"That was excellent Saleena…just amazing! You have such speed…astounding!" Master Vandar praised, now healing Saleena's wounded shoulder. "Revan…you have great strength in your attacks but your speed seemed to be off during the duel!"

He looked at them one last time with his big shiny eyes. "I have other examinations to overview! You both may leave now! I shall show my report to the Jedi Council tomorrow!"

Saleena turned to leave but noticed that Revan was waiting for her near the door. _That insolent little schutta acts as if nothing happened! _

With her nostrils flaring and a furious look on her face, she walked at a quick pace towards the exit. Revan, clearly taken aback by her fearful state, smiled in confusion. _What is her problem now? She won…_

She passed through the door, pushing him hard on the chest with her newly healed shoulder, making him lose his balance for a few seconds. She walked rapidly in the halls, while taking a small shortcut to avoid Revan as much as possible. She could hear his distant footsteps, which made her accelerate even more. She noticed the meditation room and decided that secluding herself in this peaceful environment will let her blow off some steam. She entered the room, closing the door behind her, and sat in a meditation position. Her mind was emptying rather quickly; trying to forget the very existence of Revan. After a short few minutes of calm, she heard the door creak open, and the anger came back once more as she felt Revan's presence right behind her. _Well…at least he makes his presence known instead of sneaking up on me again!_

"Hey Sal! I finally found you!" he said awkwardly, not knowing what to say, and shuffling his feet nervously. "That was some battle…huh?"

She stayed silent, wishing Revan wasn't so stupid at the moment because it made her even more furious. She took a deep breath and stood up to face him directly before exploding with rage. Revan felt slightly scared as he looked at her face; it was red, the kind of red that reminded him of Master Vrook when he was about to yell at him. Revan did not find this connection comforting one bit.

"Why, Revan?" Saleena burst out angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding puzzled although he clearly understood where she was getting at. _I just can't fool her._

"Why did you purposely let me win? Don't try to deny it! I'm not stupid! You could have easily blocked that last attack but you chose not too! So why did you do it? I'm no match for you, is that it? I'm not good enough? Did you pity me? Tell me!"

"It's not that at all, Sal!" he answered reassuringly, not expecting things to have turned out this way. _I don't regret it…I will never hurt Saleena again even if it means her getting mad at me._ "You know I consider you a great fighter and the reason I…well it's complicated and I promise I'll tell you when it's the right time but now it isn't...I mean you remind me of Vrook!" _Crap! I shouldn't have said that last part…I'm actually more scared of her right now than I've ever been of Vrook._

"Revan…" she said menacingly, narrowing her eyes in fury. "SPIT IT OUT!"

Revan froze in shock at her outburst. _Wow! It's the first time she's really pissed and now I got to tell her the truth…she's even beautiful when she's mad! _"The thing is that…well…you see…I… I love you…and I'm sure you feel the same way." he mumbled faintly.

Saleena simply looked at him in bewilderment, her fury dissipating in an instant along with the redness of her face. It was now Revan's turn to go red as he blushed and looked nervous. _Ok…um…I guess he can blush after all…_she thought in disbelief. She looked away and then back at him, repeatedly, trying to figure out if she misheard and if she was having hallucinations. "Revan…er…what?"

"I know it all already…" he said impatiently. "Love is against the Jedi Code. Love can lead to the dark side. A Jedi isn't allowed to love but you know what? I love you right now and I can't stop it. I actually…_never_ tried to get over these feelings…I've learned to embrace them because there is nothing wrong about loving someone-

"To a Jedi there is." she said, cutting him off to try to make him understand the gravity of the situation. "There are reasons, _good _reasons, as to why we must follow the Jedi Code. Love may feel good but it is dangerous…it can lead to destruction and it is unpredictable. Love can create jealousy and anger, which are the emotions that eventually lead to the dark side. Master Kavar once told me of a Jedi friend who fell to the dark side because of love. She thought she could control it but it was too overwhelming."

"What does he know about love? And that woman he was talking about was not strong enough!" he said, not backing down. "There is a chance to love without falling…it is just a question of taking the risk and working on it! I am willing to fight for it…but are you?" he asked, still keeping eye contact, and bracing himself for the worst.

"Do you realize what you're asking of me? You want me to go against what I believe in: the teachings, the codes, everything...

"What about your heart?"

"My heart is not the priority here Revan…every Jedi must let go of all feelings of the heart, and you should do the same. Love is not a possibility for me…I'm sorry..." she said faintly, looking down.

"Kiss me." he said nervously on the spur of the moment, catching a glimpse at her trembling lips. "Kiss me…just one kiss. If you feel absolutely nothing for me…I promise to let it go although it will be difficult…_very_ difficult. But if you do feel something, well I guess you have to sort out your priorities. Listen to your heart for once instead of the Masters and the teachings."

"I can't kiss you Revan." she said, as if it was the most obvious of things.

"Why is that? Are you afraid to give in to your true emotions?"

"No…I mean…yes." she replied, still trying to avoid eye contact. "I just want things to go back like they were..."

"Then kiss me. If you're so sure you feel nothing for me then things will go back to normal." he concluded.

He approached her without her consent. She did not back away since she felt rooted to the floor. He gently placed both hands around her sweet angelic face and brought his lips to hers very softly. The moment their lips touched, Saleena had the reflex of holding him lightly around the waist, and Revan moved slowly forward until her body backed gently to the wall. As they kissed, Saleena felt warmth going through her entire body; a wonderful feeling beyond anything she has ever felt before. It felt as if her and Revan formed only one being which created this eternal calm and happiness within her. She held him even tighter as their kiss became more intense, and after a while, both pulled away to catch their breaths.

"And the verdict is…" Revan said, sounding happy and hopeful. _She must have the sweetest pair of lips in the galaxy._ "Notice that you did not pull away…you actually held me. And I know exactly how you felt...because I felt the same thing."

She was unsure of what just happened and didn't notice she was still holding on to him. "I have feelings for you Revan. I think I always did but I tried denying it because I always thought it was wrong…but…kissing you…nothing has ever felt so right…" she admitted in a whisper but soon continued as she saw the ecstatic look on his face. "But you know how wrong this is and if we were to…be together…what would we do? Surely the Masters will notice, especially Master Kavar. If we get caught, we could be expelled or worse…separated."

"No one will separate us! If it happens, we will always find each other. For the mean time, we can keep our love a secret…we tell nobody, and using the force we can block anyone from knowing our true feelings for each other." He said rapidly, realizing that what he was dreaming of for years was finally happening.

"Still…it is not so easy…

"Like I said, it is just a question of willing to take the risk." he said. He gently put his right hand around the side of her face again and softly stroked her lips with his thumb. Saleena smiled weakly and kissed him once more which took him by surprise. She was surprised by her own move as well but for once, she did not care of the consequences; it felt so natural to kiss him.

"I will be willing to risk everything to be with you." she said softly, after their kiss, resting her head on his chest.

Revan held her in his arms, smiling. "I love you so much Sal, and I know we can make it work…love can conquer all...always remember that. We are not like the others. We both want this and our love will keep us from falling…I promise" he whispered in her ear. He gently kissed the top of her head and smelled the flowery scent of her soft dark hair; thinking happily that it was a scent that he would smell for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope you like my story so far! I made it longer for those who thought my chapters were short! It took such a long time for me to write the fight scene because it was very new to me and I didn't know how to write it exactly but I tried my best! It was fun so I will try to add more action in the future chapters! Thanks again for all of you who reviewed…you are GREAT! Please keep reviewing…it's important to me! I need to know how many people like it and have read it! Check out for further updates! By the way, I've updated the first two chapters (just minor changes…mostly misspelled words)! 


	4. Goodbyes Are Never Easy

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
Goodbyes Are Never Easy

Next morning, Saleena woke up and repeated in her mind the events of the previous night. She blushed and giggled under the covers, realizing she never felt this happy in her entire life. _Revan and I…in love! _But the Jedi Code quickly came to her mind which made all the happiness drain out of her as she groaned. _Oh no! We're…in LOVE! We're so stupid! How can we possibly pull this off when we're surrounded by the greatest Jedi Masters in the Galaxy! If we get caught…it's the end of our training and…of us…_

She begrudgingly got out of bed and got dressed for her morning training. To her surprise, she didn't see Revan all afternoon. At dawn, she walked through the Enclave for her meditation with Master Kavar. As she walked at a quick pace, afraid to arrive late, her stomach gradually filled with butterflies at the thought of spending an hour in front of Master Kavar, and if she let one emotion or thought slip, he would find out everything and it would already be the end of her relationship with Revan. _This is so hard! I must look the Masters in the eye without them noticing I am breaking the rules! Revan is far better in concealing his feelings and blocking people from having access to his mind…_

She entered the same small dimly lit room where she laughed with Revan just a few days ago. _Easier times though it feels like years ago…we were just friends then! Nothing to hide! _But it was also the very same room where they shared their first kiss, and that thought brought joy, yet doubt in her heart.

"Hello Saleena! You are right on time!" exclaimed Master Kavar, already in his meditation position. "Come and sit down in front of me."

She approached him nervously and sat where he motioned. She felt exposed, and fear of letting her thoughts flow settled in. She tried her best to empty her mind and push away any thought related to Revan, but in vain… he always popped up. It was the first time she just couldn't let go at all of her thoughts and emotions.

"Saleena, is everything alright?" asked Master Kavar, suddenly concerned. "You seem…preoccupied."

_Oh no! I knew it! I barely arrived and he's already suspicious! Am I so transparent? _"Everything is fine Master Kavar…I am only tired." she said, trying to sound natural.

"Saleena…I have been your Master for how many years now…three? I know you well now and I can see that something is bothering you. I am here to help. If you seek guidance, I am here for you and I promise I will do the best I can to help." he said reassuringly.

Saleena took a while to sink in his every word and pondered as to what to do. _He is right! He is my Master after all… if there is one person I can confide in…it is he._

"Master Kavar…" she started, still unsure if she was doing the right thing. "If I were to talk about a _delicate_ subject, would you give me your word to tell no one?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eyes for an honest answer.

"I give you my word Saleena." he simply said. "Now let me guess…could this have anything to do with Revan? What has he done this time? Another prank? I hope you are not in trouble!" he said with a bit of humor.

"It is no such thing as a prank…it is… much worse. Last night, Revan and I…" _Spit it out! Spit it out!_ "Revan and I kissed. He admitted having feelings for me and we…kissed." She finished rather hurriedly in a low voice, looking away. _Was I coherent enough? Did he understood or even heard me? Perhaps I should repeat myself…_

Master Kavar's humorous expression turned grave as he closed his eyes and spoke to her in a deep concerned voice after a long moment of silence. "It is as I feared…I had a feeling such a thing would happen…one of the reasons why I tried to separate the two of you…but I never succeeded. Some part of me wished for you two to settle this as adults but apparently it has gone out of control. Tell me Saleena…do you feel the same way for him?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Yes." she simply said, surprised at how she answered so bluntly. _I guess it is_ _the best_ _time to be_ _honest after all…_

"Very well then…" he seemed strangely shaken by her direct answer. "I am glad that you have told me…I thank you for your trust in me."

"Master…what should I do?" she asked, worried. _I hope he won't separate me and Revan…anything but that!_

"Love is against the Jedi Code. Both you and Revan knew of this, yet you still went against the teachings. It would be for the best that you two take some time apart." he said sternly. He quickly noticed her faltering expression. "Saleena, this way you will both be able to continue your training without further distractions. The separation will help you move on and concentrate on the main goal."

"I understand Master Kavar." she said, half-convinced. "But Master…" she kept repeating Revan's words in her head. "if love _can_ lead to the dark side, can't there be a chance that it doesn't?" she asked hopefully.

"Revan told you this, didn't he? Not surprising. Love has a high risk of causing emotions that eventually lead to the Dark Side…such as anger, lust and jealousy. I once spoke to you of a young Jedi woman I knew who fell to the Dark Side. Love led her down that somber path. She was my first apprentice when I became a Jedi Master on Coruscant. When I look at you…I sometimes see her instead…and that is not comforting as I remind myself of her sad fate. Be careful…do not make that same mistake. Love is not worth it, Saleena…trust me. It is best for a Jedi to never love or be loved." he said with sadness in his eyes.

"Very well Master…I shall follow your advice." she said resignedly, looking down. _Everything he said makes sense…but still…no love? I cannot say I agree completely…yet these are the teachings…_

"I believe Master Vash is looking for an apprentice for her travels. She will visit a few planets and then stop on Coruscant. Would you be interested? he asked.

"Yes Master…but am I ready? Perhaps Revan should go…he is a far better student than I am-

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed. "You are as capable as he is. It is only his cockiness that makes his talent more evident. Trust me, you are gifted Saleena. You will have the chance to finish your training in the Jedi Academy on Coruscant while I will keep an eye on Revan here."

"Will you look after him?" she asked, locking eyes with him for any form of comfort. _I don't want Revan to be mad at me…or worse…hate me…_

Master Kavar hesitated for a moment. "Of course Saleena…" he responded, beaming at her. He got to his feet and reached the door. "I think we are done here…you can go now! Your mind is too clouded with everything that is going on…meditation is pointless… you need sleep!" he said smiling, holding the door for her.

Saleena smiled back and stood up to leave. "Thank you for your help Master Kavar…I am very grateful…"

"I only have my best intentions for you. Oh! I almost forgot…Master Vash leaves first thing in the morning." he suddenly said, just remembering this vital piece of information.

"What!" she said, a little too loudly, shocked by the little time she had left in the Enclave. "But what if I do not see Revan tonight? I will not be able to tell him goodbye!" she added desperately.

"Goodbyes will be too painful for the both of you…it will make things harder." he said, sounding colder and almost bitter, although she did not notice. "Avoid him if you can…it is for the best."

"Very well…goodnight Master" she finally said passing through the door.

When she left the room, she felt it would be best to skip supper, in case of meeting Revan, and to regain her dormitory where she would pack and then sleep. _Wow…I will actually have a Revan-free day…I've wanted one of those for so long! _She smiled but noticed it was forced. _I miss him…I want to see him, at least one last time…to say goodbye…No! I must listen to Master Kavar. It will be more painful and difficult saying goodbye so it would be best not to see…_Her last word of thought hung in mid-air as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the figure standing next to her dormitory door. Revan, back against the wall and eyes closed, seemed to be waiting for Saleena with a single flower in his right hand. _A_ _white lily…he remembered lilies were my favourite. _She felt glued to the floor, not knowing what to do. _Maybe I can turn around and come back later…but…he's here…I can at least talk to him…one last time or else…I know I will regret it. _She walked to him slowly, and as she did so, Revan spoke to her, eyes still closed.

"Feeling your presence brightens my day, Sal!" he said, sincerity in his voice. He opened his eyes and looked at her with such warmth, yet worry. "I haven't seen you all day… where were you?"

"Oh…well… I guess our paths didn't cross." She stammered. "You were training for hours with Master Vrook while I was meditating with Master Kavar."

"Ah yes…Master Kavar! It seems he wants you all to himself" he said bitterly. "Can't you see the way he looks at you? How you're always his favourite? Come on…you would be blind not to see!"

Saleena felt deep jealousy coming from him and it made her feel awkward, yet flattered somehow. Anyhow, she thought Revan's idea was just unthinkable and silly.

"Revan! Don't talk like that…don't even think such things! He is a Jedi Master, and he knows the Codes better than anyone else…more than you for that matter" she said, a mischievous look on her face for the last part, not able to control herself, and Revan noticed it, glad she wasn't too angry at his outburst.

"Well…the difference between Master Kavar and me is quite evident." he said, looking at her playfully. He slowly walked to her until they were close enough to touch. He gave her the flower as he leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "I've got the girl."

Saleena felt breathless for a moment and a wave of lust washed over her entire body as she heard his soft voice and felt his warm breath in her ear. Speechless, she slightly moved away from him, knowing such feelings were wrong for a Jedi although she experienced them just the night before. Revan realised he probably went a little too fast, and smiled to her apologetically.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at all! I…uh…well...the main reason I came to see you in the first place was to ask if you would like to go up to the plains with me tonight." he said in a hopeful tone, scratching the back of his head to look more casual and relaxed. Saleena noticed he was desperately trying to hide his soft side quickly and to look like the tough and smug Jedi everyone knew. It did not fool her one bit but she still played along.

"Revan, after dark we are not allowed to go outside…it is against the rules." she said, after regaining her composure. "But…coming from you it is not surprising." she added with a faint smile.

"Oh come on Sal! Look who's talking! We went so many times to the plains after dark and now you act like a non-Jedi-rule breaker. Please come, I thought of you all day long and not seeing you killed me…especially since last night when…" He stopped dead, knowing he was crossing dangerous territory. _Has her feelings changed? Did Kavar notice and talked her out of our relationship? She does seem different…_

Saleena thought for a while, looking at the loving yet worried expression on his face. _Last night meant as much for me as it did for him…but no…this can't be happening! Maybe I should tell him I'm leaving after all…but he would go crazy and beg me not to go…or worse…he would ask me to run away with him and leave my life as a Jedi. But being with him would seem to be enough…do I truly love him…enough to give up everything? I said so last night but was it just on the spur of the moment? Oh no…I don't know what to think anymore! _

"I can't" she finally said. "To be honest, I am very tired and I need some sleep right now…but perhaps tomorrow?" She felt disgusted with herself, knowing she just accidentally planned a date where she would have to stand him up.

Revan smiled broadly, obviously happy that she wasn't rejecting him completely. "Ok, I'll be waiting for you! But for the meantime…" He approached her again but this time very slowly so they were at the same distance as before. "take care of yourself…I love you." He gently kissed her cheek, and as he was pulling away, Saleena, not knowing why, held his face with both hands, and planted a forceful yet passionate kiss on his lips. Revan was stunned at first but he got a hold of himself quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist. To his surprise once again, Saleena did not pull away. On the contrary, she moved her body closer until it was touching his completely, and she gently moved her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his always messy chestnut brown hair. After some brief blissful seconds, Saleena gently pulled away from his grasp, and looked tenderly into his eyes.

"Goodbye Revan" she simply said, feeling her eyes were minutes away from being soaked.

"Uh…goodbye…Saleena" Revan said with a joyful, yet confused smile. _We'll see each other tomorrow…no need to get so emotional…_

Saleena smiled at him and walked slowly to her dormitory. She opened the door and turned around to see Revan one last time, walking away back to the feast. Her eyes swelled up and she felt small tears streaming down her face at a slow pace. A final glimpse of him was all she needed to know how she will suffer without him, and most of all, how much she truly loved him after all... she couldn't deny it any longer. Saleena loved Revan. _I did it…I said goodbye after all. If we had kissed a second time, I would never have been able to leave him. But it didn't happen…I said goodbye and now… he is gone._

Saleena packed her bags quickly, and got into bed. The night was sleepless since thoughts and questions concerning Revan flooded her mind constantly. _If he truly loves me, will he try to find me? Will he move on…forget about me? Will I ever see him again?_

The next morning, Saleena met Master Vash on the landing dock, and both women boarded the shuttle.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well…that was another chapter! Hope you liked it! By the way, I forgot to mention it earlier but for those who need help visualizing Revan, I described him like the actor Robert Pattinson (Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter)...isn't he dreamy? I also think he fits perfectly with my characterisation of Revan (handsome, strong, mysterious, etc.)! Anyway...another chapter should be posted within the next week! OMG! I am getting all these great ideas for when Saleena goes to the Unknown Regions…I'm so excited! I also kinda miss writing about Atton! Sniff! But first I must finish the story of Saleena's past with Revan to be able to move on with the story because everything will be connected. Thank you to all the reviewers…you're actually the main reason that keeps me going! Please don't forget to review this one! 


	5. What Is Left Behind

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
What Is Left Behind

1 year later

The spiky grass that had started to itch her cheek awakened her from her deep slumber. She slowly got to her feet and stared in bewilderment at the sight she was seeing. _Trees and loads of them …where am I? Well…obviously in a forest… _she thought sarcastically to herself as she yawned and stretched her arms. As she did so, she felt almost naked when she realized she was wearing a white flowing dress instead of her usual heavy Jedi robes. _Is it me…or…am I wearing a wedding dress?_

All Saleena knew was that she was standing all alone in a dark old forest. She tried looking farther away for anything familiar but a thick layer of fog surrounded her like a large ring floating eerily above the dead grass. Her insecurity intensifying, she slowly walked around the perimeter to find any hint of her whereabouts while making sure to stay out of the fog's reach. She quickly noticed a white spot above the grass that easily stood out from the surrounding darkness. She approached it carefully and got on her knees in order to get a closer look. _A white lily? Here? Last time I saw one…_Saleena gulped at the painful memory of the last time she saw Revan. She caressed the soft petals and inhaled the sweet scent that brought her more bittersweet memories of the man she left behind. The desire to pick the flower and hold it close to her tempted her greatly, yet she left it alone. _It is the brightest living thing here and without it…the place would be much more sinister._ A rustling sound followed by running footsteps beyond the fog snapped her out of her thoughts and made her stand up rapidly. Her heartbeat quickened as she backed away from the sound, lowering her hand to grab her lightsaber but noticed in shock that it was missing. _Ok…I'm in the woods and I have no weapon… except a pretty dress… that'll be helpful! _The sound was approaching fast, leaving her a limited time to think of a plan. Then she heard a yell that froze her entire body.

"Sal! Where are you?"

Saleena gasped but not at the sound of her name; it was the voice. "Revan?" she whispered shakily.

Sure enough, Revan came running out of the fog and stopped abruptly at the sight of her. His mouth fell open as he looked at her with sparkling eyes. _What happened to him…_she thought worriedly as he made his way towards her. His hair was messier than usual, his black robes were dishevelled, and his handsome face was covered in dirt and…_blood?_ As he came closer, she noticed he sported a deep cut on the side of his face and a black eye. An urgent desire to heal him overwhelmed her as she brought her hand to his face to vanish his injuries.

"Revan…what happened?" she asked quickly as she began channelling the Force from her hand to the side of his face. He gently pushed it away before any result could come out of it.

"No…leave my wounds…they're unimportant for the moment!" he suddenly said. His eyes were tearing up as he looked at her. _My memories were fooling me… she's even more beautiful than I remembered…how I've missed her! _He planted a soft kiss on her lips that she barely had time to return as he pulled away quickly. "We'll have time for that later…now we need to go…there's no time to explain…they're after us…they'll be here soon."

"What? Who?" she asked worriedly.

"Listen, Sal…I lost you once and I'm not losing you again…we must go…now! We can talk later…" he said rapidly with a hint of fear in his voice.

She had never seen Revan this scared before and she believed him when he said they were in grave danger, yet she could not restrain herself to tell him what has been running through her mind during the past year. "We can leave if you want but first I want to say how sorry I am for leaving you…I regret it so much…but here you are…I don't know how you can still love me after what I did…" she said in a shaky voice, abandoning herself in his sad grey eyes.

"Sal…I once told you that we would always find each other, and I meant it…I mean…look at us now! We are together…we've been a year apart, yet we've found each other. I never felt mad at you for leaving me…you were scared…I understand." he said, smiling a little more. "But listen…now we _really_ need to go. I slowed them down but they're going to catch up with us sooner or later so we need to keep moving!" he said rapidly.

He grabbed Saleena's hand and both of them started running to reach the other side of the fog. They suddenly heard footsteps and yells behind them that were growing nearer. Both stopped running and turned around to face the direction where the sounds were erupting.

"It's too late." Revan whispered, more to himself than to Saleena. "We can't run anymore…we need to fight…it's the only way."

"Rev, tell me…who-

A strong cold wind brushed the back of her neck, making her shiver, followed by a voice calling out to her into the air, almost inaudible.

"Saleena…" the voice called out.

She looked at Revan worriedly, but he did not seem to have heard the voice as his eyes were focused upon the fog where the pursuers would come out of in any second. Saleena heard the voice calling her again. It was the voice of a woman. She turned her head around, expecting to see a woman standing behind her and Revan but there were only trees, fog and darkness. She felt Revan squeezing her hand in comfort and could hear his lightsaber being ignited from his other hand.

"It's time." he whispered.

She looked at him once again. He looked back at her. _I have never seen him so sad. We've finally found each other after all this time…and we might not live after the fight…_ she thought sadly. The only thought that could appease her mind was that they could die together, knowing they had found each other even with everyone being against them.

"I love you Revan." she said in a shaking whisper.

His eyes swelled as he looked at the small tears falling gently down her cheeks. "I love you more than you'll ever know Saleena." he replied with a pained expression.

She gulped and smiled weakly as she heard the words she wanted to hear for so long. She was about to turn around to face the pursuers that she knew were now emerging out of the fog but the voice of the woman called out to her once more, louder than ever, which made her turn around once again.

"Saleena…wake up…"

At that precise moment, Revan let go of Saleena's hand and ran up to the pursuers with his lightsaber tightly gripped in his hands. She suddenly felt her body being jerked out into the air, like a wire projecting her out of the forest. Everything became blurry as her last thoughts were of Revan. _He's alone to fight…he's going to die…because of me… I WON'T LOSE HIM TWICE! I WANT TO GO BACK! _

She opened her eyes and sat bolt right within a second. Her body was shaking and sweating uncontrollably under her bed sheets. She took deep breaths before taking in everything that has happened. _It was just a dream…a dream…_She was in her bedroom of the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. Surveying the room, she noticed Master Vash, looking out the window.

"Finally…you're awake! I've been calling out to you for a while now…" Master Vash said, turning around. She looked at Saleena's state, and her face grew with concern as she sat at the end of the bed. "Have you been having one of those dreams again? The one where you are lost in a forest?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh…yes…" Saleena replied, looking away. _I never mention Revan's presence…it's for the best…_

"I told you to meditate more, Saleena…to empty your mind…it would help a lot. I know it has not been easy for you to have another Master but I am positive that Master Kavar would be saying the exact same thing if he were in my place." Master Vash said calmly.

"Of course…I'm just trying to find the right time to do it…but…they are just nightmares…nothing more. And do not worry, I am glad to have you as my Master." the dark-haired Jedi insisted. _I hate lying…although I've been good at it for the past year. Those dreams have a significance that I can't understand. They are the only way I can be with him…_she thought, caressing softly her lips where Revan kissed her not too long ago although it never truly happened. _There's no way I'm getting rid of those dreams…of him…it's the only thing they can't take way from me…I need to hold on to them. As for Master Vash...well...let's just say I prefer Master Kavar! _She lazily got to her feet and walked towards the bathroom. _A good shower…that's what I need right now to clear my mind…_

"There's a visitor for you but it's a surprise! He'll be waiting for you in the courtyard so hurry up!" Master Vash said joyfully while standing up, clearly thinking Saleena's dream problem was resolved. She walked out of the room to give Saleena privacy.

The young Jedi merely stared at her Master's back in annoyance. _It's no time to play games with me when I'm grumpy and just gotten out of bed! Hey…hold on…could it be…no way…he didn't visit me once…why today?_ Still, she could not suppress a smile at the prospect of seeing Revan once again. It was after all the day after her ceremony. Saleena was now officially a Jedi Knight. _He would surely stop by to congratulate me…or maybe he just doesn't care anymore…_She brushed off that horrible thought, and quickly took a shower and then got dressed, trying to look her best.

As she later walked to the courtyard, she noticed it was one of those hectic and crowded mornings where most of the Masters were spending time with their pupils under the warm rising sun. She passed by a group of students who were muttering to each other while casting numerous glances in Saleena's direction. She was well used to having people whispering behind her back since she arrived in the middle of the training period; students creating various rumours about her being expelled from the Academy on Dantooine. She spent a year on Coruscant all by herself; not bothering to make friends which led her to have a reputation of being arrogant, yet she did not care. She would use the pain of loneliness to her advantage to make her stronger, especially since training became her number one priority since her arrival. She stopped walking to give them a cold stare that easily scared them off; making them walk away rapidly and resume their muttering louder and more exciting than ever. Saleena laughed inwardly at her new ability to intimidate, thinking how Revan would be proud of her new self. _I've learned to stand up to myself…something he believed I could do…but he's not here to see it…_ She sighed sadly and resumed her search for a familiar face she hadn't seen in a while, before hearing a voice right behind her that made her spun around in surprise.

"Well Saleena, can't you even feel the presence of your favourite teacher?"

Although she was disappointed that it wasn't Revan, she still felt glad to meet Master Kavar again, who truly was her favourite teacher, and she also hadn't seen him for a year.

"Hello Master Kavar!" she exclaimed, bowing her head.

"Finally! A Jedi Knight and also best of your year! Wow! I am so proud of you! I am deeply sorry to have missed the ceremony yesterday, I had an urgent meeting to attend. " he said with remorse.

"Oh, it's ok! It wasn't anything exciting really!" she said quickly with a hint of awkwardness. _He's an important figure of the Jedi Council so it is nice that he tried to come to the ceremony just to see me, especially since Dantooine is a long way from Coruscant…perhaps Revan tried as well…yeah right! What am I saying…he must hate me and have forgotten my very existence by now…he must have waited for me that night on the plains with a bouquet of white lilies while I hid away out of fear and guilt! _she thought bitterly with a pang of guilt, suddenly in the mood to stay in bed and cry all day; something she had done on many occasions during the year.

"So…where to now?" Master Kavar asked curiously.

"Well…I always wanted to teach at the Enclave on Dantooine." she said slowly with a big smile, trying to cover up her sadness. _Don't let him see your emotions…_

"Not surprising…I always thought you would make a excellent teacher! You are beyond gifted when it comes to motivate people…you are a true leader. I am persuaded that the Council will give their full approval even if you did not reach the rank of Master yet!" he said confidently. "And remember that whether you teach or not, you will always be welcomed at the Enclave." he added, sincerity in his voice.

"It means a lot to me Master Kavar." Saleena said softly, feeling happy again.

"Well then…it is settled but before you plan on going back to Dantooine, I would like to ask you a personal favour." he said seriously, motioning her to a nearby bench in front of a fountain, away from prying ears.

"Of course Master!" she said, glad that he was willing to appoint her what seemed to be a mission of great importance.

"As I already mentioned to you in the past, my homeworld is Corellia and an old friend of my father's runs a shop that has been constantly attacked by a group of rebels. I would personally go to sort the matter out but I have so many duties to attend to as a Master. I trust you to go there and lend a helping hand…if you are willing to of course." he said, now awaiting an answer.

"It will be my pleasure to help!" she said quickly, smiling broadly at the thought of finally having her first real mission.

"Excellent! Tomorrow you shall leave for Corellia. Now…I'm sorry but I already need to depart…there is a reunion on Telos. It was great seeing you again…and I'll see more of you on Dantooine." he quickly said with a smile. He suddenly seemed to be in a hurry for a reason beyond missing his flight, and Saleena had a small idea as to why.

He turned around to leave the courtyard, taking great strides, while Saleena was fighting a tough battle in her head as she watched him walk away. _You can't ask him…maybe I can…he'll think you didn't change…but I did…don't do it…do it…_"Master Kavar!" she almost yelled.

He froze but did not turn around. She walked up to him slowly, all the while talking. "I was wondering…if maybe…you could tell me-

"Why?" he asked in a hushed voice; the mood suddenly turning cold and awkward. "I thought you would be over him by now…it has been a year and-

"I am over him!" she said defensively, cutting him off. _Here I am with my lies again…yet he cannot tell anymore…he doubts my capabilities…it has been a year and I am no longer his nice favourite Padawan…I am stronger in many ways and I have learned to keep my emotions to myself this time…_

He stayed silent for a moment, figuring out if she was being sincere. "I believe you Saleena. I guess your curiosity is getting the best of you…and he was a good friend of yours after all…" he said, slowly turning around. "He finished his training six months ago so he is no longer at the Enclave."

"Oh…yes…I forgot he would finish earlier…I mean…he is a year older than me…" she said awkwardly. "How was the rest of his training? How did he react when I left? Was he alone?"

"Some time following your departure a new student arrived, Malak. They became close friends…almost like brothers. As for how he took your leaving…well…there is no denying it was hard on him. He had many outbursts…he could not handle Master Vrook nor me as his Masters so he asked to finish his training with his very first Master. I authorized it seeing as it would make things easier for everyone." he said in an expressionless tone.

Saleena bit her lip, feeling guilty of all the events that had happened. _Revan seemed so…angry…because of me! Well…now I'm positive he hates my guts! _"Where is he now?"

"Well…I briefly spoke to him at the ceremony where he gained the rank of Jedi Knight. He had great plans to travel and offer his help in any way possible…although we hadn't had news of him for months now. Last we heard, he was on Tatooine."

"Do you think something is wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I do not know…we can no longer feel him through the Force which is not exactly comforting. Please Saleena, if he ever tries to contact you, tell us." he said.

"Ok…" she slowly said, not sure if she could make a promise out of it.

"Now I must really leave you…I do not wish to miss my shuttle. Goodbye Saleena." he finally said, bowing his head.

"Goodbye Master Kavar." she said, bowing her head in return.

She stood on the spot for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts as she replayed her conversation with Master Kavar. _Revan must be furious with me…at least he had a friend…where is he now? If the Masters can't feel him, I guess he improved hiding himself with the Force…I did try feeling him at times and it never worked so this explains a lot…unless he is dead…no…it's impossible…I am sure I would have felt it if something horrible had happened to him…and Master Kavar's reaction to all of this was simply odd…_

Saleena slowly walked back to the temple. The thought of leaving Coruscant the very next day boosted her mood and quickly put all thoughts concerning Revan aside, even cancelling her plan of crying in bed. As she passed through the main hall she crossed paths with Master Vash who seemed to be waiting for her.

"So Saleena…have you accepted Master Kavar's proposition?" she asked with a big smile.

_What a subtle way of asking…_Saleena thought sarcastically. _Was I the last person to know of Master Kavar's plans for me? She is too curious for a Jedi Master…_ "Yes and I am leaving tomorrow." she said politely.

"I am glad to hear it…it will be nice for you to go out of the Academy…seeing as you lack a certain number of friends." Master Vash said pointedly in a worried tone. "And perhaps your dreams of Revan will stop." she added on an even more serious note.

Saleena's eyes grew wide as Master Vash's last words sunk in her head. "How do you…"

"This morning you mumbled his name in your sleep before waking up...then everything became clear to me: your sudden departure from the Enclave, your need of solitude, and now those haunting dreams…it's okay Saleena…" she said softly, looking into the young Jedi's eyes with a look of compassion and comfort. "In your dreams you were with Revan in the forest and both of you were being attacked, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes…well it was more chasing than attacking…I have never seen the faces of the pursuers because I would always wake up for some reason…" Saleena said, trying not to sound as if she were blaming Master Vash for calling her name. _If she didn't came to my room...I'm sure I would have seen their faces, and if Revan and I died or not... _But some part of her was also relieved to finally share this with someone and to find a way to make things clearer. "Do you think those dreams may have a significance?" she asked eagerly.

"I believe so…especially since you have been having them on a regular basis. But as I said earlier…meditating upon this would help a lot." Master Vash said kindly.

"Thank you Master Vash…but…now I must leave." Saleena said in her most polite tone, disappointed that she couldn't be of much help. _Meditation! Sure! That seems to be the solution to all my problems! _she thought bitterly. She made her way to leave but Master Vash swiftly blocked her path and stared significantly into the young Jedi's eyes.

"I am not done Saleena…there is one more thing we need to discuss…" she said calmly. "Will you take the opportunity of having your first unsupervised mission to search for him? You seem to have strong feelings for him…so strong that a year of separation cannot change. If it is so…I _urge_ you to be wise in your choices and actions." she said in a firm tone.

"I will try my best, yet I cannot promise…I'm sorry…it's just that when I am with him things get unpredictable. All I can promise is that I will concentrate on the task given by Master Kavar." Saleena said, unable to look the woman in the eye. "Master Vash…do you believe it is right for a Jedi to never experience love?" she asked tentatively.

"No." Master Vash simply said, which definitely surprised Saleena. "But…these are the teachings…whether you follow them or not it is your choice and yours only. If you do not wish to respect them…perhaps the path of a Jedi is not fit for you. On the other hand, if you are willing to make sacrifices…well that is something every Jedi must do at a certain point. Most Jedi who have defied the teachings for love either died or fell to the dark side. I do not wish for you to share either of these fates. My only piece of advice would be to follow what you truly think is right." she said serenely, her eyes softening.

It was the first time Saleena truly appreciated Master Vash as her new mentor. The older woman did not believe it was right for a Jedi to love, yet, unlike Master Kavar, she gave the young Jedi the opportunity to choose what felt right. _They're not exactly comforting choices: don't love and be unhappy…or…love and die or fall to the dark side! I am stuck! But…I guess a choice has already been made…I did leave Revan a year ago…_She never realized up until now the significance of her farewell to him. _That means that I chose my life as a Jedi instead of him…was I right? _Once again she felt stuck in an inescapable hole in which whatever she decided, she would always remain there; alone and unhappy.

She decided to deal with this problem some other time, and to concentrate on her new mission. She thanked Master Vash for the piece of advice and walked away to her dormitory.

As the dark-haired Jedi disappeared from the older woman's sight, Master Vash quickly walked into a nearby room, locking the door behind her. She approached a nearby desk and turned on a small piece of machinery that activated a feeble hologram where a man could be seen.

"I know you are flying to Telos right this minute but I have some piece of information that I believe would be of great interest you." Master Vash said, looking at the man's weary expression.

"It better be important Master Vash…I asked to not be disturbed during my flight." he said.

"Trust me…it will be worth it! It concerns Saleena…there has been a change of plans…" she said eagerly.

There was a moment of silence where the man stared back at Master Vash. "…I am listening…" he said in a whisper, leaning closer to not miss a single word.

"Go to Corellia…you shall find her there…" she said with a smile.

"Thank you Master Vash…I will never forget this!" the man said, smiling broadly.

"But remember…stay vigilant…no one must see you Revan." she said sternly.

"I'll be careful…do not worry…" Revan said with a sly grin.

Master Vash quickly deactivated the hologram and left the room. Smiling inwardly, she headed to her chambers, ignoring the nagging thought of having just broken half a dozen Jedi codes. _Sometimes we must do what feels right…_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Well...that's chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it...I really liked writing the first part! I want to give a huge hug to Phoenixasending and Dranzen! You are the only two people who reviewed chapter 4! It is odd though...considering the number of people who seemed to have read that chapter! Please take your time to review...it can be short...I just need to know if you like it! Here are two questions for you: Does _fresher _mean toilet or shower? During the beginning of the Mandolorian wars, did Revan wear his costume (mask) or is it much later? The last question is obviously for an upcoming chapter! Well...that's pretty much it! Keep an eye out for chapter 6!


	6. Rescue Me

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
Rescue Me

_Knock Knock _

_Still no answer…_Saleena thought worriedly. She stepped away from the entrance of the store and moved to a nearby window, squinting her eyes to perceive any hint of life. Unfortunately its dirtiness, and the darkness of the interior did not help one bit. She turned around, and although blinded by the sun that was soon about to set behind the forest, she could see there was no one else in the area. Feeling uneasy of breaking in an entry during her first mission, she returned to the door, and pulled out her lightsaber from her holster and ignited it; making the vibrant yellow reflect on the thick and seemingly impenetrable metal door. With a sleek motion, she charged her weapon near the doorknob, and the door instantly slid open. _That was easy! _she thought with a smirk, turning off her lightsaber and storing it away. But her smile faded instantly as a deathly silence escaped through the opening and filled her with uneasiness. She peered into the crack but the room was truly engulfed by darkness. She knew she had to enter sooner or later so with her left hand resting instinctively on her weapon, and barged into the small store.

_Oh no…I arrived too late! _With the last sun rays that shone from the open entrance, Saleena stared in horror at the mess that had occurred: shattered glass and broken objects were littered on the ground, and blood was splattered on the walls and on the floor. She walked deeper into the store, carefully stepping over large fallen cabinets, until she saw at the very back the figure of an old unconscious woman covered in blood on the floor. Saleena ran up to her and knelt to get a closer look at her injuries. She noticed a large shard of glass encrusted deep into the elderly woman's hip. The young woman pulled it out unceremoniously, leaving a large wound quickly drowned in blood, and causing the old woman to wake up with a loud yelp.

"Everything will be alright…" Saleena said soothingly, trying to immobilise the injured woman who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh yes everything is fine! I'm just bleeding to death and my husband's been abducted…no problem here!" the old woman spat sarcastically between long yells. "I must look for him before he gets himself into trouble!" she said while trying to get up.

"No! It's very dangerous…and you're wounded." Saleena said slowly, pulling her down and resting her hand on the old woman's hip that was soaked in blood. "I will help your husband but first let me help you! Tell me your name and what happened!" the Jedi ordered unintentionally.

"Hold on! Who are you to give me commands?" the older woman barked, pushing violently the young Jedi's hand away.

"My name is Saleena and I've been sent by Master Kavar. I am here to deal with the rebels that have been harassing you and your husband." Saleena said quickly, clearly thinking their chitchat was a waste of time. _Let me heal you old woman so I can do what's been asked of me…_she thought, her annoyance getting the best of her.

"Well…why haven't you said so earlier? So you're a Jedi, aren't you? Sent by Kavar? Why don't you use your _powers_ to heal my wound…that'll be a good start to help us!" she said with a sneer, clearly thinking the young woman was incompetent.

"That's what I was going to do but- ugh no matter! How about I start healing your wound and you can explain what just happened?" Saleena said in her sweetest voice, controlling her urge to shake the old woman by the shoulders. _Hopefully I'll fix more than that wound of hers! I just can't stand old cranky people! Let's hope Angus is nicer or I'll just leave him to the thugs! What am I saying! There is no emotion…there is only peace…_

"Now we're talking!" the old woman said in a satisfied tone. "My name's Vondra, and my husband Angus and I own this shop. For the past few months a certain group of menacing men have been stopping by and demanded credits! Angus and me are old so we don't want to go looking for trouble so we always did as they asked. But as it turns out, word came out across the village of those criminals' regular visits so clients have been rare! When those thieves arrived today and saw the little amount of credits, the leader got mad, stole Angus from me and trashed this place! Oh my! Look at my favourite porcelain lamp…it died!" Vondra said dramatically, picking up a piece of what used to be her most prized possession from the ground.

"How sad…" Saleena said sarcastically, glancing at the remains of the lamp and finishing the healing. "It is urgent for me to find your husband as quickly as possible…we do not know what they will do to him! Can you tell me where I can find them? Which way did they go?" she asked quickly.

"In the forest…" Vondra answered absent-mindedly, now looking crestfallen at the sight of a broken mirror. "Now that's just rude! It was our wedding anniversary gift!"

"Listen to me Vondra…now I must run and catch up with them so I can get your husband back! I need you to go to the nearest village and wait for us in the cantina where it's safer! Can you do that?" she asked, already standing up to leave.

"Yeah sure…let me just gather a few things and then I'll go!" she said, looking occupied as she began gathering the pieces of her cherished lamp. "Can you heal my lamp?" she asked hopefully, not bothering to thank the woman who just saved her life.

Saleena rolled her eyes as an answer before sprinting out of the store and off into the forest. She ran as fast as she could, avoiding the use of force speed to conserve her force power for what might come up ahead. The sun was almost set, creating a dark and eerie atmosphere. As she grew closer to the heart of the forest, her speed gradually slowed down as she noticed some sort of familiarity to the place. _It seems like I've been here before but it's my first time to Corellia. _She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell upon a large silver mass of mist floating in the distance. _Fog…no…this can't be…_She stood still for a moment, her mind a complete blank, until she pushed herself back to reality. She walked slowly until she arrived face to face with it. Saleena instinctively knew that she must walk through it and face whatever the other side held for her. _Could my dream simply be…a vision of what is to come? _Picturing Revan on the other side, she stepped through it without hesitation.

Her mouth slightly opened, she stood on the spot and compared her surroundings with the ones she had seen on so many occasions in her dreams. _It's exactly the same place!_ she thought in amazement. She got on her knees and ran her fingers through the spiky grass that had itched her skin many times, and although it was a dream, it felt so real to her. She rose her eyes and easily spotted the white lily farther away. She immeadiately got up and as she made her way towards it, she heard running footsteps coming her way that froze her entire body. _Revan? Already? _Awaiting their reunion for so long, Saleena, becoming instantly nervous, was about to turn around to face the man she missed for so long, but a massive figure grabbed her violently from behind instead.

"Now...tell me what a gorgeous little Jedi is doing wandering off in this dangerous forest like a lost little creature?" the man said roughly with a hint of pleasure in his voice. He slowly moved his large hands to her chest and then lowered them to unhook the lightsaber, which he threw over his shoulder. Saleena had the urge to throw up as his warm and putrid breath made way to her nose. "Boys! Who wants to have a go with our new friend as soon as I'm done with her? Might as well make the most of it…before we dispose of such a beauty!" he commented, inhaling the scent of her hair. Feeling his hard member rubbing against her, her need to vomit and to kill him increased greatly.

A second later four armed men in dark green uniforms appeared from the shadows and formed a circle around her and the other man who she already figured out was the leader. They all looked appraisingly in her direction with lust impregnated in their eyes, especially the one who held her lightsaber. _He had better not break my baby…_she thought angrily. The dark-haired Jedi averted her eyes from her weapon and now looked to her left where one of the thugs was clutching the merchant who was tied up and gagged. She could see the old man trying to free himself and she knew the reason. _He's worried for me…and I'm the one who's supposed to save him! _Through his stifled yell of desperation she could faintly hear a branch creak behind the fog, although no one noticed as all their concentration was focused on her.

Fearing more were coming, she closed her eyes and thought of a plan while the leader clumsily tried to open her robes. _It's going to take him forever to undress me with all those layers that I have…that'll buy me some time! Ok... I could easily kill the leader but the others are all armed with pistols…and I don't have my lightsaber to deflect the bullets…how can I possibly avoid getting shot? Maybe if I can…no it's too dangerous…what if I fail? I've never tried it before…I did see Master Kavar do it once so at least I know it's possible…it's my only chance of staying alive...I guess we'll just have to wait and see…_She opened her eyes and smiled inwardly as the leader began losing his patience.

"Damn Jedi and those stupid robes!" he barked furiously, pulling the fabric.

"You're waisting your time..." she began lazily. "You will be long dead before you get to see what is underneath those robes."

"So the Jedi speaks!" he said playfully, his anger subsiding a little. "Your little threat is exciting me more...knowing it will be I who will kill you and not the other way around!" he said with a sardonic laugh that was closely followed by the rest of the group.

With an arm still holding her tightly, he pulled out with his other hand a large dagger from his pocket. She took this moment as an opportunity to act, and mustered all the force power she could without using all of it, and created a large force push, beyond any she had done previously, which propelled the leader off into the air and knocked him out unconscious into a large tree trunk, and made the four other men fall violently to the ground, leaving her and the merchant as the only two still standing. The thugs were scrambling to their feet while reaching hastily for their pistols so Saleena used her force speed and ran to the merchant, pulled him by the arm, dragged him behind a large tree trunk where they could be safe for a moment. Well hidden for the time being, she turned her head around to see what the the men were up to but quickly dodged a bullet that was aimed at her. They began firing at the tree, not daring to come closer. _Wasting their bullets…idiots! _Saleena closed her eyes and concentrated her best. _My lightsaber will come to me…it will find its way in my hand… _she thought repeatedly; a rare trick she had witnessed during a practice duel with Master Kavar. Sure enough, she heard one of the thugs yelp in shock and could hear her lightsaber making its way to her against the opposing wind. Eyes still closed, she stuck out her arm and opened her hand, and within a second her weapon landed briskly in her hand.

"Wow!" the merchant exclaimed in a muffled voice, still gagged.

Saleena opened her eyes and smiled apologetically, having forgotten to set him free. She quickly took the gag off of his mouth and cut through the ropes that restrained his hands. "Hello Angus. My name is Saleena and I'm here to help you –

"Kavar sent you, didn't he? That would explain why a Jedi would come and help me…" he said thoughtfully, massaging his wrists. "How's Vondra?" he asked fearfully.

"She was badly injured when I found her but rest assured…I healed her…she is fine!" she said reassuringly. "We don't have time to talk…I'm far from done with these men! Run to the village…your wife will be waiting for you in the cantina…I will join you shortly!" she said quickly, peeking behind the tree again and almost getting blasted once more.

"Will you be alright on your own? I can help!" he proposed politely. His tone was firm and she could feel his worry for her safety, which she found incredibly sweet, but the fear in his eyes was visible above all. She declined his help by a simple shake of the head that seemed to have relieved him enormously. _He is nicer than Vondra…but he's too old to fight…his safety is my priority…_

"Thank you Saleena…I shall see you soon." Angus said while standing up slowly. She got up as well to help him keep his balance. He gave her a small wrinkly smile and began running as fast as an old man could in the opposite direction of the armed men.

"Come out and fight…you Jedi filth!" a thug yelled impatiently. Saleena sat back down behind the tree and merely chuckled at his fake though attitude. _They all reek of fear…_

"This is your last chance…" she began lazily, already knowing their answer.

"No way! You'll have to take us by force!" the same man said defiantly.

"I urge you to surrender…there is no need for blood…" she said softly, unsure if they could hear her.

Silence filled the forest. Saleena could feel helplessness, desperation, doubt and regret twisting their insides but eventually she could feel anger and pride overwhelming them in the end.

"We ordered you to get out here! You don't stand a chance Jedi…you are outnumbered! Let's make things easier: the sooner you step out of your little hiding place, the faster we'll blast your brains and go for a drink to celebrate!" the man said with great confidence. He and the others began chuckling as they took their time to recharge their pistols.

"As you wish…" she replied in a whisper, disappointed to have failed on avoiding the fight. She slowly got to her feet while making sure to stay well hidden, took a deep breath and ignited her lightsaber. _Here goes nothing! _

Saleena jumped out of the tree and wasted no time in her attacks. The thugs were all taken aback and gulped in fear as the dark-haired woman charged towards them at phenomenal speed while brandishing her yellow double-bladed lightsaber. They began shooting at her but she was deflecting every single bullet, which scared them even more. The young Jedi cast whirlwind on the man closest to her, causing him to scream in panic as he flew up into the air and began spinning wildly. _Excellent…one less to take care of…at least for the moment…_ While deflecting the bullets that were shot at her she spotted the man who confiscated her lightsaber, and gave him a cold smile that froze his entire body and caused him to drop his pistol. As she used force shield on herself to avoid any injury, she threw her weapon as hard as she could in his direction; resulting to the man's head being chopped off. She grabbed her lightsaber that quickly returned itself into her hands, and launched at the man who kept on shooting; easily slashing his body until he fell dead on the ground. A second later the thug that hung in mid-air finally dropped, and she wasted no time into killing him by a single stab. After his death, she stared at the heap of corpses in front of her. _I hate to cause so much death...if I were more persistent then perhaps- wait a second! There are three dead bodies…weren't there four men? _Her answer was quickly answered as she heard a pistol recharging behind her.

"DROP YOUR LIGHTSABER! NOW!" the man yelled angrily, mustering all of his courage to face the Jedi. Saleena instantly recognized the voice as the one who spoke to her earlier. _  
_

"You asked me to come out and fight and that is what I did. Remember that I warned you to surrender but you did not listen." she said in her defense, back still turned. Saleena could feel the man's desperation and need for revenge empowering him.

"YOU KILLED THEM…YOU'RE A MONSTER! LET GO OF YOUR WEAPON AND LAY ON THE GROUND!" he ordered through gritted teeth.

"We can stop this now…" she began, slowly turning around to face him. She was surprised to see the man looking so young. _He must be around my age…how did he end up here with such horrible people? _"If you promise to leave Angus and his wife alone I won't go after you…I promise…"

"You're a liar! You're just going to kill me when my back is turned! You Jedi cannot be trusted!" he said spitefully.

"It is not true…we are keepers of peace. We must protect innocents from people like you…but it seems to me that you do not belong here. You are so young…you have a long life ahead of you! If you decide to change now…things will get better for you…but if you kill me…you're dooming your own life." she said, locking eyes with him to show her sincerity.

"I am not spending another year in a holding cell!" he said furiously.

"You can change…it is not too late! I feel that you are lost…all you need is someone to show you the way…I can do that!" she said soothingly. "I believe in redemption…it is our acts that make us who we are! If you decide to pull the trigger…you will spend the rest of your life with a guilty conscience…living a life of violence and hate…give me the pistol…I promise I will not hurt you…" she finally said, her voice only a whisper now.

The young man's eyes were tearing up. She knew he was battling a tough decision in his head but she could feel hope for forgiveness growing inside of him. She threw her lightsaber on the ground, and carefully moved forward while extending her arm to receive the pistol; smiling weakly to let him know her intentions were good. _I am taking such a big risk right now by being unarmed…but I sense he does want to be saved…_He slightly lowered his pistol from her face, ready to to finally give up his weapon and everything horrible that came along with it, but a sudden ear-splitting screech of a bird nearby startled him and caused him to pull the trigger.

All Saleena could register was a loud noise followed by a flash of light. The bullet went directly to her stomach. She clutched her wound, and while attempting to keep her balance, she looked quizzically into the young man's eyes. He looked back at her with horrified eyes while repeating frantically to himself "What did I do? It was an accident!" as she swayed and fell on her knees, a fall that seemed endless.

_I have no more force power…I can't heal myself… _"Help me…" she whispered shakily to him, tears streaming down her cheeks as blood began trickling out of the corner of her mouth. The searing pain left all the air out of her as she struggled to breathe.

He slowly walked up to her and stopped right in front of her. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered sadly. "You are the only one who ever believed in me although you know nothing of me…but I cannot change…it is too late…I am doomed with this life…" he added. He pointed the pistol to her head. "I'll stop the pain…don't worry…soon it won't hurt anymore…" he said soothingly.

Saleena closed her eyes shut, feeling the spark in her slowly dying away, and began to sob quietly. She had absolutely no more force to attack or protect herself; she even began letting go of her hand from the wound. _What is happening? It's not like my dreams…where's Revan? I'm never going to see him again…if only I could see him one last time…have another chance…I would take it without hesitation…I don't want to die without seeing him one last time…_

The sound of approaching footsteps running in their direction snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes. She could only see the man with his weapon aimed at her head, struggling to pull the trigger. He finally seemed to have heard the noise as well, which made him panic more than ever.

"WHO IS OUT THERE?" he screamed, turning his whole body around, moving the pistol's aim away from Saleena's head.

Saleena heard a loud piercing scream escape from the young man's mouth, and as she looked up again, she gasped as a blue lightsaber pierced out of the man's back and then vanished. The man stared down at his wound and then turned his head to look at Saleena, puzzled, before falling to the side with a loud thud. She stared at the man's limp body while spitting more blood and then moved her eyes to a figure rushing towards her.

"It's going to be ok Sal…just lay down…I'll take care of you…I'm here now…" a soft male voice whispered in her ear as he knelt down beside her. Her vision getting more blurry by the second, she could barely comprehend what was happening now, but a single glance at a pair of warm grey eyes appeased her mind and gave her strength to hold on as she lay on her back and struggled between life and death.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay! Don't think I stopped writing...I actually wrote A LOT during the summer for upcoming chapters. This one has a little cliffhanger to keep you hooked! Hope you still like my story! Please review! Thank you so much for all the reviewers and their support! You're great! 


	7. Room 47

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord _

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
Room 47

She could feel nervous hands fumbling with her robes. A shaking hand hurriedly placed itself on her injury and quickly channelled the Force. Saleena soon felt continuing waves of the Force gradually sewing her organs and skin back together. There was also a presence making its way within her; one she had missed for so long. It flowed in her blood and reached her heart. She felt a part of Revan within her as her heart began beating at a normal pace and it made her feel at peace. As the young man finished the healing, leaving only a faint scar, he closed the young woman's robes and approached her face, gently stroking her hair. Saleena slowly opened her eyes and although her vision was a bit blurry, she could perfectly distinguish a pair of worried grey eyes, a mound of messy chestnut brown hair and a small sly smile. _Revan… _

"Long time no see, huh?" Revan whispered, his smile growing wider as she regained consciousness.

Saleena merely stared at him, unable to comprehend what was going on. _Is this some other dream? It's too good to be true…_

Revan's smile faded and he suddenly felt awkward. He got to his feet to give her room to stand up. "Uh…I guess you're not too happy to see me…" he began nervously. _I'm such an idiot!_

Saleena quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed his faltering expression. "Revan, don't be stupid! I'm ecstatic to see you! Surprised though…but very happy!" she said in a too-enthusiastic tone, heaving her body and trying to keep her balance. She gently touched her stomach and was astounded at how he healed it perfectly. "Thank you, Revan." Saleena said softly.

"Don't mention it…you were hurt…it's the least I could do," he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"You're kidding me, right? Revan! You saved my life! If you hadn't come …I would have died!" she said gratefully. She took tentative steps towards him and gently, yet awkwardly, hugged him.

Revan was surprised by the gesture, but definitely welcomed it as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her softly to his chest. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have her in his arms and he did not wish to let her go. They stood there for a moment until she finally spoke. "You can let go now!" she said jokingly, hiding her sudden discomfort. The pleasure of his body against hers was almost unbearably satisfying that she simply needed to pull back.

"Sorry…" he whispered, not meaning it since he enjoyed the warmth of her body pressed against him. He looked into her eyes and slowly released her. He glimpsed at her lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her in this instant.

Saleena must have guessed his intention as she moved away brusquely. "I…I need to go to the local cantina. Agnus is waiting for me there with his wife. Do you wish to accompany me?" she asked rapidly.

"Uh…okay," he simply said, too busy trying to clear his thoughts and desires.

They began walking through the forest, taking the small trail that Saleena took to arrive here.

"So…I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, huh?" Saleena said with a forced laugh. "How did your training go?" she asked. _That's my first question after not seeing him for a year? I'm so stupid!_

"Well…" he began, not knowing where to start as his mind was still focused on the kiss that could have happened just minutes ago. "Kavar and Vrook were basically getting on my nerves so I finished my training with Master Kreia, my first mentor."

"That old and strange cryptic one?" she asked.

Revan chuckled. "Yes…her. She was great though. I've learned more with her in three months than Vrook and Kavar put together. Unfortunately, training was not the same without you." he said, realizing how much he missed having his daily conversations with her.

"It couldn't be _that _bad…wasn't there Malak to keep you company?" she asked, but soon regretted it as she realized Revan never spoke of him.

"Malak…" he repeated with a smile, not wondering how she knew of him. "He's been like a brother to me. He arrived on Dantooine shortly after you left. I sort of felt like an outcast after a while, not speaking to anybody and not getting along with any of the Masters, and he was an outcast too because people thought a guy his age with a bald head was just hilarious. We became close really fast. We understood each other and he had always been there for me. I haven't seen him in a while though! We went our separate ways, but planned to meet on Telos," he said, just realizing Malak was probably waiting for him right this instant.

Although she did not know Malak personally, she felt grateful to him that he was there for Revan when she was so far away. "And what have you been up to since you've been promoted to Jedi Knight?" she asked curiously.

"Boring stuff…" he simply said, unsure if he should go into details.

"Hold on!" she said abruptly. "That wasn't a very satisfying answer. What about Tatooine?" she asked quickly.

"How do you know about Tatooine?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously, yet playfully.

"Master Kavar told me," she whispered innocently. _Something tells me his feelings for him have not changed!_

"He did, huh?" he said bitterly. "I guess that makes sense seeing as he sent me there in the first place!"

"Really? Strange…I guess he forgot to tell me…" she said, offended by that prospect.

"If you want to know how it went on Tatooine…well…let's just say it went _pretty_ bad!" he said with a frown, clearly recalling a not-so-pleasant time. "It was a suicide mission so it makes sense that he appointed it to me! Kavar sent me alone to deal with the Sandpeople and he forbade me to use any form of violence! It's impossible to negotiate with them! Look!" he exclaimed, pointing at a scar above his left eye. "I got smacked in the head by a fracken gaffi stick for simply saying _hello_!" Saleena giggled and he looked outraged at her reaction. "You think this is funny do you? I ran away like a little girl out of their camp" he said in a shudder.

"I don't understand why they would act this way…you're such a gentleman!" she said, trying to stifle another giggle. Revan scowled, but soon started laughing as well.

"Fine…it's funny, but trust me! It sounds funnier than it really is, and I've got the scar to prove it!" he said defiantly, pointing above his left eye again. "I just hope I never get to deal with them ever again!"

"So what did you do after that?" she asked seriously.

"Well I definitely didn't feel like reporting to Kavar because I'm sure he would have been too pleased to hear I screwed up! Instead, I taught myself to hide myself by using the Force so no one could sense me. I became more independent without having the Council looking over my shoulder all the time and it's a bonus to worry Kavar who probably thinks I'm buried alive in the sand dunes!" he said with a smirk. "Besides that, I mostly spent my time travelling around and helping people. I went to Onderon, Naboo, Taris…I was on my way to Telos when I heard you were heading for Corellia…so I did a _slight _detour!"

"How _did_ you know where I was, anyway?" she asked, flattered he changed his plans just to see her.

"Let's just say that Kavar was your source and Master Vash was mine!" he said airily.

"What?" she asked, perplexed. _I sure wasn't expecting that…Master Vash?_

"It's the strangest thing, really! I crossed paths with her back on Dantooine soon after she dropped you off to Coruscant. I asked how you were and she kept me posted since. She's even the one who invited me to your ceremony."

"Huh?" she asked, thinking she was not hearing well.

"I was at the very back, but I only came to see your turn so I didn't stay long. I wasn't sure to come, but when Master Vash told me Kavar wouldn't be attending, I jumped to the occasion. Still hidden by the Force, I came in and out without anyone noticing I was there!" he said proudly.

"Wow! I didn't know you went through all that trouble for me, but I couldn't feel your presence. I guess you cut yourself from me too…" she said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"That was not my intention…" he began, hating himself as he felt her sadness.

Both of them walked in silence as they stepped out of the forest and could now see the lining of the village close by.

"So…do you have anything planned after all of this is over?" he finally asked, looking hopeful.

"Master Kavar offered me to teach at the Enclave!" she said a little too joyfully, secretly trying to pay Revan back for hurting her.

"Did you accept?" he asked abruptly, unable to hide his jealousy.

"I hesitated at first about working with him, but teaching is what I love to do. I would be a fool to refuse!" she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Why were you hesitating? Were you angry at him for some reason?" he asked hopefully.

"Well…" she began. "He's the person who suggested I leave Dantooine-

"He did?" he asked, interrupting her. "_He_ told you to go to Coruscant? Why?" he asked, confused. Before she could answer, it suddenly dawned on him. _That conniving bastard! I should have known!_

"Since I excelled in my examinations, he offered me the opportunity to train to Coruscant. It's where every Padawan dreams of going, but I felt a bit resentful later on when I realized I had left my true home. I just have a silly grudge against him…that's all! And I didn't have the chance to tell you I was leaving because it was at the very last minute…they announced it to my room just minutes after we…uh…bid goodnight…" she answered, hating herself for lying and avoiding the true reason of her departure.

"Well…congratulations!" he said coldly, seeing right through her lie. _What a coincidence! Kavar offers her to train to another academy the day after I told her about my feelings!_

They had finally crossed the village and were now standing in front of the cantina. Saleena could see he did not believe her story, and felt ashamed. She mumbled _thanks _and entered the building with Revan following close behind.

The cantina was dark and half empty. Saleena easily spotted Angus and Vondra sitting at the very back, and judging from the raucous erupting from their corner, they seemed to be having an argument.

Saleena opened her mouth, but closed it just as fast. "I had a rough day! I cannot deal with old couples fighting…should we call it a day?" she asked tentatively, flashing him an innocent smile.

"I was secretly hoping you would say that!" he exclaimed, exhaling in relief.

"It's getting late though and there are no more shuttles to Dantooine until tomorrow," she said, slightly worried.

"Well, I noticed there were rooms above the cantina. We can sleep there and tomorrow you'll leave for your_ precious_ teaching post with Kavar," he said sarcastically.

"Good idea! I can't wait to spend every day by his side!" she declared, satisfied to see his brows furrowing slightly, which meant she had hit a nerve.

Revan opened his mouth to retort, but she had already fled to the bar.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked lazily, holding up two glasses. He was easily in his forties and had long ginger hair tied in a ponytail.

"We could get some juma juice to celebrate our _sweet_ reunion!" Revan proposed sarcastically, having just arrived and speaking before she had the chance to address the bartender. The grey-eyed Jedi quickly decided to drop the attitude as Saleena gave him a cold stare. "Fine…no drinks! Is there a room available?" he asked the man behind the bar.

"Uh…he means _two_ rooms…preferably as far away from each other as possible!" she said rapidly while glancing at Revan in annoyance. _What is up with him?_

"Sorry, but I only have one room left," the bartender said.

She turned to look at Revan who gave her the most convincing innocent look he could muster. "Fine…but you will sleep on the floor!" she snapped. "We will take it! May we have the keycard?" she asked the bartender.

"Sure! It's room 47!" he informed. "Here is the keycard and _enjoy_ the night!" he said, looking at Revan who reacted slowly with a smile.

"We are not a couple!" she said indignantly, wishing to erase any trace of confusion.

"You are certainly bickering like one," the bartender simply replied before serving another customer.

Saleena bit her lip, annoyed. She wished nothing more than to use the Force and persuade him otherwise, but she knew it would be pointless.

"Come on, honey! Our little love nest awaits us!" Revan said teasingly, snatching the keycard from her hands.

"Don't you dare _honey _me!" she hissed, far from finding the situation funny. She pulled the item from his grasp and left the bar, fuming.

They walked up the shabby staircase and through the floor-creaking hallway, all the while remaining silent until they arrived at their door. Saleena inserted the keycard into the slit, her hand shaking slightly as she felt Revan's eyes on her. She pushed the door open and both entered the room.

The room was simple and modest, and Saleena had to do a double-take on the bed; having just realized it was made for two. She restrained herself to look at Revan as a mental image of the two of them in it crossed her mind. As he closed the door shut, she walked towards the bed. It was only when she sat down that she realized how exhausted she was. She closed her eyes and began emptying her mind the way she was taught by Master Kavar, yet she was half devoting her concentration sensing Revan walking casually around the room.

Her heart stopped for a moment when she remembered her dream. _It was a vision after all! Revan came back! The forest was the same and the thugs were the pursuers! It fits! _She finally opened her eyes and was startled to see that Revan was leaning against the door, for what seemed to be a while, and was staring at her with a hint of anger.

"What?" she asked, offended.

"I can't do it anymore! I give up! You win! It turns out…I can't play this little game anymore! Will we honestly pretend that nothing ever happened between us?" he asked impatiently. "Because right now I'm not looking at my childhood friend, I'm looking at the girl who broke my heart by leaving me," he said, his eyes reflecting pain and anger.

She was taken aback by his sudden forwardness. Not knowing what to say, she avoided his persistent gaze and spoke in a soft voice. "Revan…why are you saying this _now_?"

"You didn't answer me," he said coldly.

"Well, you didn't ask a question!" she said heatedly.

"Okay…" he said impatiently, clasping his hands together. "Let me rephrase this for you then: why did you leave me?" he asked angrily, taking a step closer.

Saleena rummaged through her mind to find an answer that would not worsen his state. "I don't know what to say…except that…I was scared," she finally said in a small voice. She quickly regretted saying it. His brows furrowed and his mouth opened without any sound coming out, clearly outraged by her answer.

"You're _kidding_ me, right?" he snapped, his face turning a deep shade of red. "I risked our friendship and my life as a Jedi by saying _I love you_! I felt ecstatic to know you felt the same way, but you know what? I think you lied about having feelings for me! Was it to spare me the pain of no reciprocation? Did you feel pity for poor Revan the lovesick? If there was one ounce of truth in what you said that night, you would _never_ have runaway from me the way you did! I felt like the biggest of fools for missing you every single day! I even forced myself to hate you at times! It made me sick to think badly of you because the truth was that I still loved you and wanted to be with you even after that disgusting stunt you pulled! Do you know what makes me even madder? I despise the fact you were having the time of your life on Coruscant while I was stuck in this stinking rut with Kavar who found it quite hard not to smile every time he passed by me in the infirmary! And you did not even bother to write me a single letter to explain things to me! I realize you're just a lying, manipulative, heart-crushing Kinrath!" he spat, quickly taking a big breath.

He waited impatiently for her to replicate; to stand up and yell as loud as he did or to just slap him. Instead, Saleena sat still, her eyes blinking at his harsh and hateful words, and soon, unable to control herself, burst into tears.

"Oh Revan…I'm _so _sorry," she began, sobbing. "It was stupid and cruel of me to leave you...I didn't want to...I did it because I was scared to love…I didn't understand how it worked! You introduced me to these new feelings that were frightening, yet soothing…I was so confused! I needed to confide in someone and it turned out to be Master Kavar! He listened to me and suggested me to accompany Master Vash and transfer me to Coruscant so we could focus on our training and forget about our feelings. He forbade me to have any contact with you! When I saw you for the last time…oh Revan…the pain was unbearable! It hurt to leave you and when we kissed…it made me cry because I was the only one who knew it would be our last kiss. And you think I was having fun on Coruscant? I cried myself to sleep every single night and I had no friends," she continued, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I understand if you hate me right now and I won't even try to change your idea of me because quite frankly…I don't deserve your love and what I did to you was…unforgivable," she finished, crying harder than before and burying her face in her hands.

Revan stared at her. He hated himself for yelling at her and making her cry. He hesitated for a moment, and then sat noiselessly next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She resisted at first but soon her head slowly rested itself on his shoulder.

"Don't think I hate you because I'm mad…it's _impossible _to hate you…" he began in a comforting tone, running his fingers through her soft dark hair. "I don't want to sound mean, but some part of me is relieved to know that you suffered as much as I did when we were apart…and of course the other part is hating myself for hurting you right now…" he continued softly, noticing she was sobbing no more.

Saleena looked up at him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Revan smiled weakly and gently wiped the tears on her cheeks with the back of his hand. "I love you, Revan," she whispered, locking her green eyes with his grey ones. She moved forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, but quickly pulled back as she realized he did not return it. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…you obviously do not feel the same way anymore…" she said awkwardly, standing up.

"It's not a question of how I feel because we both know that my feelings for you remain the same as the night we first kiss…" he said, softly pulling her back down on the bed. "Before we decide to continue where we first left off, I need to know if that is what you really want. I will not be able to stand the pain of losing you twice…" he admitted, looking down.

Saleena thought for a moment and realized there was no doubt in her heart about what she wanted. She was given a second chance at love with the man who's always been _the one_ in her eyes, and she was not about to let the opportunity slip away from her grasp. Master Vash warned her to choose between love and the Code, but she had enough faith in herself and Revan to know she could have both without having their relationship end in tragedy.

She slowly lifted his face with her fingers and looked into his eyes. "Our love will remain a secret. No one must know we have reunited…_especially _not Master Kavar. Everyone must think we have ended all contact, even Master Vash. It would be dangerous to involve her in this. She must believe that I chose my life as a Jedi over you. I will take on the teaching post on Dantooine to avoid any suspicion from Master Kavar. We can manage to meet in secret a few times a month, but I will arrange the meetings. We also cannot be seen in public! Agreed?" she asked, extending her hand.

Revan stared at her hand, unable to hide a smile. "It's _pretty_ risky…" he began, as if thinking out loud.

"What? Is Revan backing out at the first sign of danger?" she asked tauntingly.

Revan chuckled and shook her hand. "You can count me in."

Saleena could not wait a second longer so she kissed him again, but this time, he kissed her back. They wrapped into each other's arms and suddenly found themselves lying on the bed. Lips still locked, Revan slowly undressed her, while she began removing his robes. A moan escaped from her mouth as his hands reached her breasts. They had finally relieved themselves of all clothing, and enjoyed the sensation of their bodies intertwined and the feeling of finally expressing their love for one another after so long.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you did not forget my story! I know it's been a while, but I've been just incredibly busy! I had the draft for many months and I finally decided to give it some time to finally complete it and post it. Hope you like it! Further chapters will come! I promise! Please be patient! Don't forget to post a little review so I know I'm not doing it for no one but me!  



	8. Crossroads

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
Crossroads

2 years later

The Padawans hurried out of the meditation room as their class came to an end, except for a blond-haired boy. He waited for all the others to depart and while he did so, he stood in a corner, staring at his teacher who waved goodbye at her parting students.

He had never seen a woman or a Jedi quite like her. He often considered his thoughts of her to be a sin, yet he never dared to stop thinking of her; how her dark green eyes would turn into a deep shade of orange when she stood in front of a strong light or how a small trickle of sweat would always run down the back of her neck when she sparred with Atris, another teacher. These were thoughts he knew could make him weak, yet he believed it to be a reasonable price to pay considering she was the most admired teacher of the Enclave.

"Master, may I ask you a question?" the Padawan asked nervously, now that they were finally alone.

"I told you Mical, I am not a Master yet, but please ask away!" Saleena said with a warm smile.

His heart leapt as his name came out of her mouth. "Well…you see…at a certain moment given…every Padawan must have a Master to learn the teachings in a more profound and personal way…but by personal I don't mean _personal_…more in a private way…uh…if you know what I mean…" he began awkwardly, unsure if he was making any sense.

"I know what you mean Mical. I was once a Padawan too, remember?" she asked playfully.

"Of course…how silly of me!" he said with a forced giggle, kicking himself on the inside. "_Anyhow_…today is the _last_ day for the selection of Masters. I was wondering if maybe…you would give me the honours…of being…my-

"Revan!" Saleena exclaimed, interrupting her student and staring at the entrance.

"Pardon me?" Mical asked, perplexed. He turned his eyes to where the young woman was looking, and his face quickly turned a deep shade of red. He had never seen that man before, but the name was quite familiar. The blond-haired boy recalled a recent conversation between his fellow students. They spoke of a certain Revan who was apparently defying the Order to aid the Republic in the war against the Mandalorians. Mical simply told them they were rumours, but the others believed in Revan's cause and dreamed of fighting evil by his side.

"Am I interrupting something?" Revan asked in an unfathomable tone. He was leaning against the doorframe while looking suspiciously at Mical without blinking, which made the blond-haired boy feel as nervous as ever.

"N-no…n-not at all…it was nothing par-particularly important…" Mical stuttered. He tried avoiding Saleena's eyes, feeling embarrassed as she was looking at him with concern.

"Are you sure?" she asked him worriedly.

"Oh yes Master…uh I mean Saleena…no…Master…we shall speak some other time!" And with that, Mical left in a hurry, having difficulty to pass through the door, as Revan did not budge.

As the young boy vanished from the room, Revan slowly walked towards Saleena with a devilish grin, embracing her and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I see when I'm not here you keep yourself busy with your male students!" he said jokingly, not hiding a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"You're mean! He left because you intimidated him! Now, I have to content myself of you!" she said teasingly. "Let me go now…someone could see us!" she pleaded between kisses while he slowly moved his hands around her body.

"I can't help it! You're too gorgeous and it's been months since I haven't seen you…it's just _so hard_ to keep my hands off you…" he explained with a fake apologetic tone. "Maybe we could stop by your quarters…" he suggested, his eyes filled with lust.

"You wouldn't be able to wait…it's on the opposite end!" she said, finally succumbing to her desires and kissing him forcefully. Revan replied with a low moan, and slid his hand inside her robes.

"Ahem!" a young man exclaimed lazily at the door, rolling his eyes and knocking unnecessarily on the door.

Saleena jumped and violently pushed Revan away from her. At first she thought it could have been a student of hers, like Mical, who forgot something, but as she observed the man who was now closing the door behind him and coming closer to them, she noticed she had never seen him before. He was tall, young and bulky. He had a genuinely kind face, and he was bald, which was very uncommon for someone around his age.

"Do you care to present us?" he asked Revan, though staring intensely at Saleena.

"Do I really need to?" Revan asked, taking Saleena's hand. She slapped it away from her and gave him a don't-you-dare-touch-me-in-public look that he had witnessed on so many occasions during their little escapades. "It's ok Sal…he knows about us! Malak, as you probably have guessed…unless you think I've taken the habit of fondling other girls…that is not the case by the way…this is Saleena! And Saleena…well…this is Malak…my best friend!" he said, joyful at the introductions. "Wow! Isn't that great? My two favourite people in the Galaxy are in the same room!" he said, smiling broadly as Saleena and Malak awkwardly smiled at each other and shook hands.

"I am glad you have decided to help with the recruiting, Saleena. A teacher such as yourself can prove to be quite influential among the young Jedi," Malak said eagerly.

"Uh…" she began, confused. "I'm afraid I do not understand. Recruiting? What does he mean?" she asked, looking questioningly at Revan.

"What?" Malak asked impatiently, addressing Revan. "She does not know why we're here? I thought you told her by now! The Masters will arrive in almost an hour!"

"Alright, calm down!" Revan told Malak before facing Saleena. "I need to tell you something, Sal…about why we're really here. Malak and I have been recruiting Jedi for the last few weeks, which is why we're here."

"Ok…" she said slowly, wishing he could give her more detailed explanations. "Why are you recruiting Jedi?"

"We are going to aid the Republic and fight the Mandalorians," he said briskly.

Saleena frowned as she assimilated the information and repeated it in her mind. She looked at them both and strained a nervous giggle. "Oh, good one! You almost had me for a second!" she said humorously, hitting Revan's shoulder in a playful manner. Both men merely shared a nervous glance and looked back at her seriously. "Tell me you're joking! You can't possibly be serious!" she said, now nervous. She could finally see in Revan's eyes that he was indeed serious. "What is wrong with you?" she snapped, slapping his arm violently.

Revan took a moment before answering, rubbing his now-bruised arm. "Sal, you have to understand that –

"Saleena, you must have heard of the casualties so far in the war…unless the Order chose to keep it hidden. The statistics are astronomical!" Malak exclaimed heatedly. "The Mandalorians are perfect examples of subhuman savages! The Republic is slowly getting crushed and they will suffer a terrible and definite blow unless we Jedi have something to do about it!"

"I understand it is difficult to stand here and do nothing…I feel the same way," she said, trying to reason with them. "I pleaded myself to the Council on numerous occasions, but today a conference took place on Coruscant between the Masters. Master Kavar announced the verdict this morning to the teachers by holovideo. They chose to take no part whatsoever in the war. Therefore, we are _forbidden_ to join the Republic."

"We already know that…we have our own source within the Academy on Coruscant," Revan informed her. "Malak and I disagree completely with the Council. We will join the Republic, but we will not represent the Order. We will consider ourselves soldiers who can wield the Force. We stepped down from our titles of Jedi Knights a week ago."

"You did…what?" she asked, horrified.

"I no longer want to be associated with a bunch of old coots who sit in a circle and do nothing!" he said heatedly. "The Republic counted on Kavar to aid them, but he wants no part in the war. I, along with Malak, will lead the Republic to victory."

"With all the Masters gone to Coruscant, we have arranged a small gathering in the Council Chamber for all the Jedi wishing to join us," Malak informed her.

"I was hoping you would come," Revan said hopefully, looking into her puzzled green eyes.

"You do realize what you're asking of me, right?" she asked him seriously.

"To betray the Jedi Code…_again_…I know…" he said with remorse. "But I really can't go through all of this without you. I need you Sal…more than anything. Also, the Republic will be lucky to have you as a general."

Saleena remained quiet for a moment. "You are both right. Something must be done and I want to help protect the Galaxy from danger," she finally answered, looking at Revan. She took a hesitant step towards him and took his hand, smiling. Revan smiled broadly and pulled her closer to him.

"That is good news!" Malak exclaimed awkwardly, interrupting the two lovers' intimate moment. "Now, it would be for the best if it looked like you were being recruited at the same time as everybody else. We would like to give the illusion that everyone is treated evenly to show that a Padawan can be as resourceful as a Jedi Knight."

"Alright, I will be at the Council Chamber, but we have to be careful of Atris. Master Kavar appointed us to look after the Enclave and the students. There will be no point of trying to convince her," Saleena warned.

"Do not worry. She will not be posing a problem," Malak told her, giving Revan a knowing smile.

"Nothing to cause alarm," Revan assured her, looking at her worried face. "I ran into her in the hallways not too long ago. She definitely did not look happy to see me. I wondered why, seeing as I never met her before, and I learned an interesting fact as I read her thoughts," he said with a smug smile. "It seems Kavar warned her to watch out for me before he left the Enclave. He precisely said to not let me get to you and to contact him as soon as she saw me. I think he knew of my plans and thought that I wanted to impress you in a last attempt to win your heart. The guy still thinks we lost contact since you left for Coruscant!" he said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" she asked rapidly.

"I didn't give her the chance to warn him! I used force persuasion on her. I told her she has never seen me and that she would cancel her class and go take a nap. The trance should wear off in an hour or so…enough time for us to have our little meeting and disappear," he said proudly.

"Speaking of the meeting, the students should be in the Council Chamber by now. We must go, Revan. We cannot all go together, Saleena" Malak said.

"I understand," Saleena assured. Malak nodded and marched towards the door and exited the room, leaving the young couple alone. "Shouldn't you go, Rev?" she asked.

"I'll catch up with him, don't worry. First, I want to apologize for keeping you in the dark…I should have told you bef-

Saleena interrupted him by resting her index finger on his lips. "Everything is ok…" she whispered, leaning for a kiss. Revan smiled and gently pulled away from the kiss, yet still holding her in his arms.

"You and me…saving the galaxy together…isn't that romantic?" he asked dreamily, softly stroking her long dark hair.

"It does have a nice ring to it," she replied, smiling.

Revan chuckled and quickly kissed her goodbye before rushing to follow Malak.

Saleena finally stood by herself in her empty classroom, thinking of all the memories that filled the small confined space. She slowly walked towards the door and turned off the light. As she closed the door behind her, some part of her knew she would never set foot in her classroom again.

* * *

As Saleena later walked out of the council chamber to regain her quarters, her thoughts revolved on the secret meeting she had just witnessed. She never would have imagined so many teachers and students join Malak and Revan's cause, with the sole exception of Bastila, a student she disliked against her will because of an old crush the young girl had on Revan. Saleena felt proud back there when she noticed Revan's rising popularity. _As if he wasn't popular enough during his training! _Everyone looked adoringly at him and some even referred to him as _saviour of the Republic_. 

The dark-haired Jedi knew little time remained before Master Kavar's return, which is why Malak and Revan left earlier on a different shuttle. She flung her bedroom door open and began packing. _The last shuttle leaves in ten minutes! _She took everything with her; knowing far too well that her chances of returning at the Enclave were slim to none.

"I forbid you to go," said a loud voice coming from the doorway, minutes later.

She froze at the sound of the voice, but soon resumed to her packing. "I do as I please, Master Kavar," she replied calmly. _He's out of breath…he must have rushed here as soon as he found out…_

"No, you do not!" he snapped, banging his fist on the door, startling her. "I am your Master and after all I've done for you, this is how you repay me? Turn around when I address you!" he yelled, hitting the door again.

Saleena spun around and stared defiantly into his eyes. "You have taught me because it was your duty. Do not pretend it was some sort of special service," she said bitterly.

"Is that so?" he asked sardonically. "Do you not recall when I kept my mouth shut about you and Revan a few years back? Correct me if I am wrong, but if the Order had caught wind of that information, you would not be having your own class to teach now! Don't you realize that I protected you even if it jeopardized my title of Master?" he asked angrily.

The young woman looked down, realizing he was right. "I thanked you before for your kindness, but this has nothing to do with what is going on now. I am leaving my post to join the war because to me, it is the right thing to do! Do not deny the Republic will fall to its knees without our help!" she said, now intensity in her voice.

Master Kavar scoffed. "Nothing to do? Whom do you take me for? A fool? Students have seen Revan roaming the hallways not too long ago! He even used his powers on Atris! You are only going because of him…admit it!"

Saleena couldn't believe her ears. "This _isn't_ about Revan nor is it about me! All I wish to do is aid the Republic and save what's left of the Galaxy. Believe what you want because either way, I will walk out that door and board that shuttle!" she said in a firm tone.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked decidedly to the door where Master Kavar was still standing, blocking her exit. She hoped he would step aside, but he did not. The young Jedi stood face to face with her old mentor, both of them not moving a muscle.

"This is your _last _chance, Saleena," he warned, trying his best to control his anger. "If you back down, I will pretend this little _incident_ never occurred…but if you join _him_, there will be _severe_ consequences," he said in a menacing whisper.

For a few seconds they merely stared into each other's cold eyes until Saleena finally responded to his threat. "Step aside…_Master_," she ordered.

He considered himself a fool for thinking he could convince her to stay. He gulped and his features softened for a moment as he thought she was dooming her life for Revan. "Think clearly, Saleena. Go off with an old friend who's become a stranger over the years or stay with your mentor who has stuck by your side in your most troubled times."

Saleena stared at him, her eyes watering, until the words finally escaped from her mouth. "Goodbye, Master Kavar," she said at last.

Master Kavar seemed taken aback by her response. He looked at her one last time, his hands shaking with rage, and stepped aside. "Goodbye…for now…" he whispered.

The young woman marched right out of the room, not sparing another glance at her once favourite teacher. She kept on walking down the hallway, feeling his eyes on her from behind, until she rounded a corner and was finally hidden from view. Restraining to cry, she continued down the deserted hallway until she reached the door leading to the hangar. Unfortunately for her, the door burst open and the one other person she did not wish to see before leaving came out.

"It is true, isn't it? You've decided to join _them _and board that shuttle?" Atris asked sadly, turning around to look at the small ship and then back at her friend.

"The Republic needs us…" Saleena began.

"_He_ needs you!" she snapped, cutting her off. "Trust me, it was not difficult to put the pieces together. There _was_ something between the two of you…or so it seemed. You _still _have foolish feelings for him," she said with a mixture of disgust and rage.

"That is not your business, Atris," Saleena replied in her calmest tone, slowly walking past her. _I'm a minute away from missing my flight!_ The blond-haired woman grabbed her violently by the wrist.

"You are a _disgrace_ to the Jedi Order and so is Revan!" Atris said in a hoarse whisper, her hand still restraining the other woman. "You both know love is strictly forbidden. Well…who tells me it is love? You're just a naïve idiot sleeping with an arrogant man whose –"

Atris could not finish her sentence as her face was violently struck by Saleena's free hand.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that," the dark-haired woman said through gritted teeth, releasing herself from the woman's grasp. "Revan and I love each other, which is something you clearly do not understand. I mean, who in their right mind would _ever_ love you?" she asked in a menacing whisper.

And with that, Saleena spun around and was about to pass through the door when the blond woman spoke again.

"You will pay," Atris whispered with rage, almost inaudibly.

The threat reached the Saleena's ear, causing her anger to rise to its limit. "Is that a threat?" she barked, her left hand automatically resting itself on the hilt of her lightsaber as she turned around.

Atris glanced at the weapon and smiled wickedly. "Whether you win or lose in the war, something tells me we will meet again, but in less favourable circumstances in your case. One day you will be judged for your betrayal…and I'll be in the first row…_enjoying_ the spectacle," she said with a triumphant smile.

"While I will have Mandalorian blood on my hands, you will be drenched in the blood of all the innocents you let die," Saleena said with a quivering, yet strong voice.

The blond woman blinked, her face unfathomable, and turned her heel to leave the brown-haired woman alone in the hallway.

As Saleena regained her control and finally hurried towards the shuttle, she did not know that the only two people who could save her in the end were the ones she had just left behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your patience! Remember that I'm sticking to my story no matter what! I WILL finish it! Anyway...hope you enjoyed it! Again, I greatly appreciate your encouraging words of support and your kind reviews! I cannot wait to post the next chapter...about a certain war...between Mandolorian and Republic...ring any bell??? 


	9. The Stranger

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
The Stranger

The _Leviathan_, along with its allied ships, floated eerily among the stars above Malachor V. The planet was a forsaken battlefield chosen to end the year-long war between Republic and Mandalorian. Now raging with explosions on its soil, its fiery brightness was reflected upon the large windows of the commanding ship, including the ones belonging to the quarters of a certain female general.

The young woman, with bed sheets wrapped tightly around her slender body, stood in front of her bedroom window, giving her the best, yet worst view in the entire ship. She stared, almost hypnotized, at the burning planet. A loud snore suddenly erupted from the bed.

She turned to see Revan's sleeping figure resting underneath her sheets. The young general slightly cringed at the sight of her lover's back. Fresh cuts were etched across his back, leaving a trail of red scars that contrasted on his pale skin. It never occurred to her before now how the war drained the color out of his skin throughout the past few months. In this instant, he vaguely resembled a ghost who had fallen into a deep slumber. She felt a sudden need to rush towards him and force heal his wounds, yet Malachor was calling out to her, seeking her full attention.

The general stared back at the planet, whose flames now seemed to have engulfed it completely. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. With her eyes closed, she pictured herself being anywhere else in the galaxy but here. She imagined herself back at the Enclave on Dantooine, resting in the quiet meditation room after ending a wonderful class with her students. It was an illusion that appeased her mind, but the very fact that it was unreal and that it was far from where she was now, frustrated her, causing her to remember recent memories of terror. The first images of horror that came to her mind were from her unpleasant stay on Dxun, her first stop in a long series of doomed planets. She recalled the corpses of enemies and allies scattered within the jungle and the sounds of explosions and yells reverberating from every direction. Her eyes opened wide as she heard Revan shuffle in her bed and cough. _He's finally awake… _

"Come back to bed, Sal…" Revan mumbled, eyes still closed. He turned lazily on his back, and hissed at the pain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal you?" she asked automatically, still gazing out the window.

"Feeling guilty, are we? Those are some _nasty_ scratches you made with your nails…but I'll survive," he said casually, turning around to face her. "Plus, I kind of deserve it…I just hope I didn't hurt _you_ too much," he added apologetically, squinting his sleepy eyes to see her better in the dark.

Saleena slightly lowered the bed sheets that were wrapped around her. She could distinguish a red and slightly swollen bite mark on the side of her breast. She had meant to tell him on various occasions how she missed his gentle touch that she was accustomed to before the war. Their lovemaking had turned rough and animalistic, yet she could not complain of the new physical pleasure she experienced, even when a small amount of pain was involved.

Silence filled the room. "Go back to sleep," he pressed on, stifling a yawn.

"What if I can't sleep?" she asked, her back still turned.

"Then I can think of a thing a two that can be done in bed," he mused, smiling to himself as he recalled in which position they found themselves just a few hours ago.

"It's not funny," she said coldly, finally turning to him. "I haven't slept well since we arrived here. Tell me how I am supposed to get a good night's sleep when I have this…_nightmarish _view?" she asked, motioning towards Malachor V.

"You could always pull the curtains…" he began with a smile, which soon faded as he saw the angry look on her face. "I invited you to sleep in my quarters, but you never wanted to!" he added defensively.

"That's because yours are near the main deck. No one knows about us and I want things to remain that way. I don't want Republic soldiers seeing me slip in and out of your bedroom in the middle of the night!" she explained. "Even if your quarters were on the most deserted sector of the ship, it doesn't change the fact that every time I sleep, I have this dream…"

"I know…you told me about that a dozen times!" he said petulantly. "First, you fall endlessly towards the battlefield with the 'echoes of Malachor ringing through your ears'. Then, the Mass Shadow Generator explodes and you end up in a forest where Malak runs around like a maniac, muttering to himself about a star. And _finally_, I arrive to save you and we are pursued. Guess what, it's only a dream!" he said, exasperation in his voice. "Oh tell me again, what happens next when we're being attacked?" he asked, feigning interest.

"I told you I don't know yet! Your snores always wake me up!" she said irritably, seeing right through his mockery. "Listen…it is in this dream that I saw us being reunited on Corellia. That isn't pure coincidence Revan. How could I dream of a place I had never set foot in before? I think these dreams are sent to me by the Force…to guide me. I have a feeling it will all make sense tomorrow when I'll be on that battlefield to activate the MSG. I realize there is no certainty of using the weapon…that it's Plan B…but since I've seen it in my dreams, there is no doubt in my mind that we'll need to."

Revan moved to the edge of the bed and reached the second drawer of the nightstand, which she had given him so he could store his things when he slept over._ Not the small box, please, don't take out the small box, not now…not a good time! _she thought frantically as he rummaged through the contents of the drawer. She heaved a sigh of relief as he retrieved a cigarra and a matchbox, even though she disliked him smoking in her bedroom.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but I arranged for you to be as far away from the MSG as possible…that is…_in case_ we use it," he said, clearing his throat in a suspicious way as he lighted his cigarra and took a puff. "You'll be activating the weapon from the main deck. I'll be there and so will Malak.""

"You're not serious?" she said with a mixture of shock and anger. "The fate of the Galaxy depends on tomorrow so this is not the time to play favourites! Don't tell me I'm out of harm's way because I'm sleeping with the commander? They need me Revan! I've trained them morning to night and fought alongside them…and you want me to leave them behind to finish off a war that I started with them? I can't do it Rev…I won't!"

"None of your men will be on that battlefield tomorrow because I trusted you when you told me each and every single one of them was loyal to you and to the Republic."

"What are you going on about?" she asked, confused.

"Malak and I have found a hundred men or so who are suspected of disloyalty towards us and the Republic. Soldiers who are linked to the Mandalorians or are planning to desert the Republic…men like Drake. I mean, it's lucky you spotted that mole or we wouldn't have come this far! Anyway, those traitors will all be on that battlefield tomorrow morning, and the remaining Mandalorians will not resist making a move and when they'll do, we'll be ready for them!"

He explained his plan with an excitement that seemed wrong to Saleena. "So our men are going to be _bait_?" she asked incredulously.

"Disloyal men," he corrected her.

"And it seems right for you to sit back and enjoy the spectacle as they will explode into tiny bits?" she asked, hoping he would show the slightest sign of sympathy in this issue. "And why did you keep this from me?"

"You think I should feel guilty about sacrificing traitors?" he asked disbelievingly, putting out his cigarra. "And I didn't tell you because I knew you would react this way! That sure doesn't prove me wrong!"

"Oh please! It just sounds to me as if you and Malak had a hunch on who was good or bad. Do you have incontrovertible proof of their betrayal or did you simply penetrate their mind?"

"Sal let it go already! The plan is set. It is too late now! You have no say in this! This decision was taken by me and Admiral Saul Karath. All that counts is that all the bad guys die, the Republic is safe and we're together!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Isn't that want you want too?" he asked impatiently.

Saleena scowled. "Not to be with a coward…" she muttered angrily under her breath, walking straight towards the fresher. The insult reached Revan's ears and he jumped out of the sheets to grab her violently by the wrist. She now stared at a pair of dark grey eyes, and for a fleeting second, could have sworn she saw a glimmer of red.

"Don't-ever-call-me-a-coward-again!" he said through gritted teeth, his pale hand tightening around her wrist to the point Saleena cringed at the pain. Revan glanced at her terrified green eyes and released her at once. "I'm sorry Sal, I'm so sorry…" he repeated in a different voice that was now filled with regret. He clasped his hands over his face, hiding in shame.

Saleena backed away a few feet, rubbing her bruised wrist. "Look at me…" she said in a hushed voice dipped in a hint of fear. Revan lifted his head slightly from his hands, and from between his fingers; Saleena could distinguish a pair of light grey eyes. She gulped nervously and sat beside him on the bed.

"This is unlike you Rev…" she began, restraining a sudden urge to cry. "You haven't been yourself lately…"

"This place is…I've never felt more alive and powerful, but it's changing me in ways that I…I was out of line…I would _never_ hurt you in a hundred years…you know that…" he said, getting his thoughts mixed up. His hands shook uncontrollably as he ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he would do whenever he was showing off or was nervous. "I want things to be like they used to between us…" he continued in a gentle voice. He took her hand in his and began channelling the force to heal her wrist.

Before he could do so, Saleena released herself from him. "My heart is more or less into it… I don't think I can do it anymore…us…"

"Whoa…" he exclaimed, hearing her last word. "What are you talking about? Us? We had a fight! I hear couples fight at times! I went too far and I realise that! I will never hurt you again Sal…I promise!" he said quickly.

"We thought the war would bring us closer as we fought together against evil, but it actually pulled us apart. You seem to be struggling with two sides of yourself. There's this sweet and lovable part of you that I fell in love with, and then there's this other part that is mysterious and frightening at times. Every so often it feels as if I am lying beside a complete stranger…and even though I am in love with the old Revan, I sometimes get so confused that imagining you as a stranger arouses me more than knowing I'm making love to the real you because it hurts so much knowing that the man I love is slowly slipping away from me."

Revan stared at her. "Ouch…" he whispered, moving away from her. "What makes you say I've turned into a stranger?"

"You joined the war by pure determination to help the Republic. Now it seems your only source of motivation is your desire to slay every Mandalorian that comes your way. Since we've arrived on Malachor, you've been colder, angrier, more distant…when you touch me…it's like…a stranger who's on top of me… acting out of lust instead of love…to a point where I feel I am unfaithful in some twisted way…. _even_ your skin has become paler…it makes you look as if…as if you've _fallen_…" The last word was almost inaudible.

Revan gulped. "What about tonight? Did you feel you were making love to me or to a stranger?" he asked rapidly, clearly wanting to steer away from where she was headed. The young general stood silent. "Answer me!" he said, his voice shaking.

She finally opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted as the console near the bed began beeping. Saleena jumped out of bed and reached the machine.

"Don't answer it, Sal. We need to talk," Revan implored. "Let's get everything off our chest…we have to try to make things right between us! I'll start now…there's something I have to admit…I've…I've been secretly…"

"It could be important," she said hastily before activating the _incoming call_ switch, not paying attention to his last words.

The small screen sprang to life. The young woman took a step closer and she could see a Zabrak looking back at her. Saleena instantly recognized him as the head technician of the Republic. A small buzzing sphere zoomed around him as both his hands seemed busy repairing an engine.

"Hello General," the young Zabrak greeted, putting the object down. "I apologize for contacting you at this hour, but there is an emergency." He seemed slightly uncomfortable as he noticed his superior was hardly dressed at all.

"It's ok Bao-Dur, tell me what's wrong," Saleena said in a calm voice, glad Revan was hidden from view.

"A distress signal from one of our units has reached my server. Unit A36 has crash-landed on Malachor. It turns out they are on Mandalorian territory. So far, there is no sign of the enemy. Someone must lead a rescue squad to bring the soldiers back to the _Leviathan_," he said quickly.

"Why did the call reach your server? Shouldn't all calls pass through the commanding deck?" she asked curiously.

"I forgot to mention the call is addressed specifically to you, and since I work under you, the person thought there would be greater chances of you receiving the message," the Zabrak explained. "I think it will all be clearer once you hear it for yourself." The technician promptly passed the call through his general's console.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, this is Unit A36, WYV699," came a female voice. "We've been attacked on air. Our ship crashed on enemy territory. We need medical attention. Two of my men are critically injured. Our coordinates are 32009-104-5709. Hurry, Saleena."

Saleena turned to Revan, wondering if their thoughts coincided. "Eevie?" he asked in a whisper, looking shocked and suddenly worried.

She nodded resentfully at the sound of the name before turning to Bao-Dur. "When was the distress signal sent?"

"Just a few minutes ago, so there is a good chance that they have not yet been discovered by the enemy," the Zabrak informed her. "I need an answer General. Will you lead this rescue mission?"

The general glanced towards her lover who shook his head frantically, clearly showing his disapproval. "I'll arrive at the hangar in ten minutes. Please gather ten of my soldiers while I get ready."

"Sure thing," the technician replied.

"One more thing," she said quickly. "What is the status for the Mass Shadow Generator?"

Bao-Dur's face dropped when his General uttered those last words. She understood his feelings towards the weapon. _If I were to create a machine to kill countless of people…I wouldn't smile proudly at my creation!_

"It's in place. The explosion will occur from the center of the battlefield with a radius of 2 kilometres. Everything is in position. The controller I gave you is now functional. The only steps remaining are for the soldiers to be on target and for you to activate the weapon with the switch. Is that all you wished to know?" he asked stiffly, clearly not wishing to go any further in the matter.

Saleena nodded and he signed off.

"I want you to have a word with Malak," she said slowly to Revan as her eyes still stared at the blank screen. "Unless I am mistaking, Unit A36 is under his orders. Why was the unit on air when there were strict orders for all men to stay put until the last send-off happened…you know…of those_ supposed_ traitors of yours?"

Revan looked coldly at her. "What possessed you to accept this mission? Any other general could do it!" he snapped. "We've got our own personal problems to solve first!"

"You taught me that the war comes before us," she said matter-of-factly, turning to him. "Our little chit-chat can await my return."

"Oh that's great! Now you're blaming me for neglecting you?" he asked, bewildered.

"Are you denying it?" she asked with raised eyebrows, walking towards her closet, which she opened and retrieved an armour. It was a suit made of a dark weightless fabric that every Jedi of the Republic wore because it did not prevent them from using their powers freely while still receiving maximum protection.

"Are you mad at me because of Eevie?" he finally asked after a long silence in which she relieved herself of the sheets and began putting on her armour suit. Although he was annoyed at her, he could not help stare with lust at her bare body.

Saleena turned tense at the sound of the name. "I cannot say I am _thrilled_ that your assistant is a young and beautiful redheaded woman," she began in a forced casual tone. "You two have grown _awfully_ close, especially since we hardly see each other."

"When you saw us alone in my office the other day…it's not what you think!" he assured her. "How many times do I have to tell you we're just friends? We were holding onto each other because we laughed so hard when she programmed my new HK unit to address Malak as _meat bag_"

"Friends? What a funny word!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Maybe you forgot, but that's what we used to be. We were friends before we started having feelings for each other…so don't think for a second that this crap about you and Eevie being _just _friends will reassure me!" she snapped, now zipping her boots.

"It's not the same thing! Don't you dare compare what we share to what I have with her because she means nothing to me! The difference with you two is that I was always in love with you when we were friends!" he said as she rose to her feet and searched for her bag.

"It doesn't change the fact that we're both in vulnerable places what with the war going strong. I know she's fond of you and I have no doubt that she's used every opportunity available to make you hers," she said, looking for her bag. "At least, if the war really ends tomorrow, we won't be seeing much of her again, will we?" she said hopefully, unable to hide a small smile at that prospect.

Revan spotted the bag at the foot of the bed and picked it up before her. "Damn, you're one stubborn woman," he said in an exasperated tone. However, he couldn't help smiling a little as he finally saw a jealous streak in her. "Do you still trust me?"

"Of course, Rev…" she began, grateful he did not notice her hesitation. "I don't trust _her_. Even though I dislike her, I'm going to rescue her and her unit because it is my duty as general. Now, the longer it takes you to give me my bag, the less time I have to save her," she added, holding out her hand. He reluctantly handed it to her, unable to shake the feeling that she was a bit dishonest somewhere in her words. Saleena wasted no time. She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question before the technician called," he noted as she opened the door. He wondered if he would regret asking for an answer.

Saleena stood in the doorway, looking sadly into his eyes. _If only you forgot…_"When we…made…it felt like…like a stranger," she said weakly. As soon as she spoke her last word, she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Revan stood alone in the large bedroom, repeating her last words in his mind as regret filled his heart. He slowly sat on the bed and opened the second drawer of the nightstand to take out a small box. _I'm like a stranger to her…_ he thought sadly, opening it and staring at the sparkling ring.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Finally...the Mandalorian war! I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters! Thank you to the, er, three reviewers! It's very great that you guys take your time to encourage me! As for the others, if you enjoy the story and want some more, let me know! Here's a question for you guys so you can reflect on the story: What do you think triggered the decline of Revan and Saleena's relationship? Just for fun, are there any unanswered questions about the games that you will like me to answer in upcoming chapters (ex: why HK began calling Malak a meatbag)? 


	10. Ghuj and Eevie

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

_

* * *

_P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
Ghuj and Eevie

"Alright, gather around!" Saleena ordered as her ten soldiers made their way towards her. "We've got ourselves six Republic fighters to find and rescue. We are in enemy territory so stay discreet and remain vigilant at all times. Kweep," she said, turning to a bulky blond-haired young man, "I want you to check freighter A36 for any survivors of the crash, and bring your medical kit. I'll accompany you shortly. The rest of you," she added to the others, "patrol the perimeters and call me at the first sign of the enemy. Let's get going so we can get out of here as fast as possible," the General finished. Her squad nodded and marched out of the small ship and down the ramp.

Saleena followed them, yet paused midway at the ramp. _This place is actually beautiful compared to the rest of Malachor_, she thought. The area, which consisted of a large clearing near an old-looking forest, was quiet with the exceptions of the leaves rustling in the cold wind and the soft thuds of her soldiers' footsteps. For a moment, she could not resist observing her squad, her best men, patrolling the place; six of them with their rifles raised, and the other three with one hand resting on the hilt of their lightsabers. She smiled as she realized this was their last official mission. _They won't be in that battlefield tomorrow when...if...the MSG explodes..._ She suddenly felt a surge of guilt for yelling at Revan earlier. _It's thanks to him they'll all go home to their families...or their Enclaves...that is if the Council greets us with open arms… _The image of an angry Kavar appeared in her mind, but she quickly tossed it aside. Instead, she was making a mental note to apologize to Revan, when a nagging feeling rapidly overcame her, causing her to pull her attention on the trees. _There is a disturbance in the Force, _she thought automatically, realizing it was not one bit helpful seeing as they were standing on a war-raging planet. Her thoughts were interrupted by a static sound.

"Yes," she said, pressing the COM link to her ear.

"Kweep, here" said a strong male voice. "The ship has been searched. It's empty and there is no sign of a struggle. Maybe they hid somewhere in case the Madalorians noticed the crash."

Saleena glanced at the other freighter, which rested on the opposite side of the clearing, and spotted Kweep standing on the ramp. _The freighter seems intact… _Her eyes moved down to the ground and she noticed another strange thing. She walked swiftly towards the other aircraft and got on her knees.

"Is everything alright?" Kweep asked uncertainly, joining her.

"Look at the grass," she ordered. "Tell me what you see!"

"Uh…just grass…" he began, looking at her questioningly, wondering if it was a trick question.

"Oh Kweep, you can do better!" she said with an encouraging smile, knowing he was capable of figuring it out on his own.

He stared at the grass again, then at the ship, the sky and finally the grass once more. Then his brows furrowed. "It's in perfect state. Usually, a crash landing with a ship this size creates markings on the grass…and the trees!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the forest. "The freighter came from the East, and with its deviation and speed, it should've bumped into a few trees, but it doesn't seem that way…everything looks fine!"

"Your conclusion…" she began.

"There couldn't have been a crash landing. The freighter just…_landed_…in the most impeccable manner. There are no damages and look at how the tires are perfectly aligned!" he said, pointing at the three tires.

"Exactly…" she whispered, slightly terrified as she wondered what it all meant. "Join the others at searching the area. If the members of Unit A36 are indeed hiding, they shouldn't be that far. I'll take another look at the ship."

Kweep nodded and left. Saleena walked up the ramp and entered the freighter. Everything was in order. Charts, weapons and shields were placed neatly in their designated places. _If there had been a crash…everything would have been turned upside down. _She started exiting the aircraft when she felt her foot accidentally kick something that lay on the floor. She looked down and picked up a small piece of bronze material. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. In the palm of her hand was some sort of pin. What scared her was the insignia on it.

"The Mythosaur Skull…" she whispered to herself, her hand trembling slightly. "The insignia of the Ordo clan…they're already here…"

Before she could pick up her COM link and repeat her last sentence to her squad, Caawy, one of the Jedi, called her, speaking wildly and almost incomprehensibly.

"I've found them, General, they're all dead! Republic soldiers! Five corpses behind the trees!" the young female soldier yelled frantically. "The Mandalorians must have found them first! The Mand-ahhhh!"

Gunshots and screams erupted from the communication device and from outside the ship. Saleena tossed her COM link, sprang to her feet and activated her lightsaber. She ran outside where she was greeted by an army of possibly thirty Mandalorians who were attacking her ten soldiers. A few of the enemies were already flying wildly in the air, while others were Force pushed or frozen. Yet, it was not enough as Saleena quickly spotted a small number of them hiding on top of the trees, taking on the role of sniper. _It's all a set-up!_

The General ran towards these men, all the while reflecting their bullets with her own weapon, and channelled the Force to destabilize them. Their bodies violently hit the thick tree trunks, and fell back to the ground with such force that killed them instantly.

Suddenly she sensed an enemy's presence rushing towards her, about to pierce her with a heavy weapon. She hurried to create a stasis field and spun around to face her attacker. The Mandalorian, which she guessed was a woman, swung a mace repeatedly towards the female Jedi, but was unsuccessful as the protective shield blocked her every attack. Loud screams erupted in the distance. Saleena turned her gaze just in time to see one of her men falling on the ground, yet she could not identify whom it was. The head was ripped from its body. She did not realize the stasis field wearing off and the female Mandalorian charging towards her. Saleena ducked just in time, the mace just ripping a part of her sleeve, and unleashed a series of attacks that the other woman merely blocked. The last attack sent the Mandalorian flying into the air. The General panted and hurried to help her unit, but she noticed to her horror that only Kweep and Ghuj remained. As she ran at top speed to join them, she slashed through the bodies of a few more enemies.

"Ahhhhh!" Kweep yelled in agony, dropping his blaster and falling flat on his stomach. Saleena ran towards him, but came to a sudden halt as she realized he was dismembered of his legs.

"General!" screamed Ghuj, fighting three Mandalorians at once. "Watch out!"

His warning came too late. Saleena felt something heavy smack the back of her head. The force of the impact projected her to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

She knew she had blacked out because she was seeing images she would only witness when she was asleep. A series of familiar flashes appeared, one of which being the number 47 zooming above her. Wherever she was, the place was burning with flames. She stared at the number until voices started to resound in her head, like echoes. The number was fading away gradually. The General slowly regained consciousness and opened her eyes. She was lying on her stomach on the cold ground, her hands tied behind her back. The voices became clearer. They were speaking a language she had learned to despise because of the people speaking it.

"She's finally awake," said a man covered in Mandalorian armour, in his own language.

Saleena slowly heaved her body and sat clumsily on the ground, feeling the throbbing pain at the back of her head. She looked up and saw a group of Mandalorian soldiers, perhaps ten of them, looking back at her while speaking to each other in their native tongue. _They have no idea I understand them…only Revan and Malak know I speak Mandalorian_ she thought, glad to have at least one small advantage. She looked around and her eyes stopped at a brave-looking Jedi held by two Mandalorians. _Ghuj…he's the only one alive… _She stared at the ground where blood stains covered the grass, knowing full well that most of it belonged to her unit. Ghuj gave her a faint reassuring smile and nodded firmly. He seemed calm, almost in a meditative state. Then she heard his voice in her head.

"_Are you alright?" _he asked. _"I don't understand what they're saying but I think they're planning on moving us to their headquarters…and they mentioned Commander Revan repeatedly. What shall we do, General?"_

"_Just wait for my signal. I'll try to make a distraction when the opportunity presents itself. I will expect you to run away and get backup, but you'll have to leave me behind…it's an order! In the meantime, do as they say," _she said rapidly before disconnecting herself from their conversation.

The group suddenly dispersed, creating a clear passage in the middle for a Mandalorian to pass through. Saleena recognized the soldier as the woman who tried so fervently to kill her, and who probably knocked her unconscious. _She's carrying my lightsaber! _she thought indignantly.

"You are awake…_finally_…" the woman sneered, stopping in front of Saleena.

The General froze. She stared back at the Mandalorian woman. "Eevie?" she asked in a shocked whisper.

The other woman laughed coldly and removed her helmet, revealing a beautiful face with strong features and long voluminous red locks. "I've been waiting for this day for so long…just to see the face you would make as you finally saw me for who I really am."

"A lying conniving bitch?" Saleena asked, unable to sustain her anger as she recalled all the times she was suspicious of Revan's assistant.

Eevie pursed her lips at the insult thrown at her. "Let's make one thing clear: I have stood by Revan's side for a year now. I know what you Jedi are capable of when you use the Force. But trust me, if you try to pull _anything_, he dies." She unhooked her blaster and pointed it at Ghuj.

"I...I will cooperate...I promise," Saleena said rapidly, not trying to imagine a bullet going through his head.

A strong male voice suddenly spoke in Galactic Basic. "Is that the woman?" Saleena peered behind Eevie and watched a large Mandalorian, wearing armour different from the others, walk towards them. Eevie moved quickly away to let Mandalore approach Saleena. "She is the Jedi you spoke of, Eevie? The woman Revan would apparently give his life for?"

Eevie nodded. "Even better…he would give the Galaxy's life for her if he could," she added with an eager smile. Many Mandalorians chuckled, except Mandalore.

_How did she find out about our relationship? _Saleena wondered. She chanced a glance at Ghuj, who seemed surprised and confused by the sudden revelation. "That is untrue," she said to Mandalore. "You are wasting your time. Revan has worked hard to get this far. I am only a General…I will only be a sacrifice to his eyes…he does not care about me…"

This time Mandalore laughed, but it was the kind of heartless laughter that sent goose bumps down her spine. "Eevie warned me you would deny your relationship with Revan…and here you are with your lies. You gave your word you would cooperate, something you are clearly not doing. You are wasting my time, General," he said coldly. "Kill him," he ordered, nodding to the redhead.

Eevie pulled out her blaster and pointed it towards Ghuj for the second time.

"No!" Saleena yelled. She tried standing up, but Mandalore violently pushed her face down on the ground with one hand. She stared from Mandalore to Ghuj. _It's time! _she screamed in her head, hoping her soldier would hear her. He must have heard her signal as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. She looked back at Mandalore then down, and closed her eyes, clutching her heart. _We'll see who's in control…_She began gasping for breath.

There was a moment of confused silence.

"Eevie! Does she have a heart problem?" Mandalore asked rapidly, trying to hide his alarm. He merely stared at his captive who seemed to be suffering from a heart attack.

Eevie turned around, and dropped her blaster as she looked at Saleena. "She's using the Force! She's trying to alert Revan!" she screamed.

Everyone rushed towards Saleena, but the unexpected occurred. A loud scream and a flash of lightning erupted from behind them. Mandalore and Eevie were the first to turn around, only to see two of their men down and Ghuj's figure zooming away into the forest.

"He's my fastest soldier…you might as well contend yourself with only one captive," Saleena said calmly. When they all looked back at her, she was sitting on the ground like before. She glanced at Eevie and gave her a discreet smile of victory.

The redhead shook with rage, red in the face, but Mandalore chuckled. Saleena felt slightly relieved that he did not get angry, yet his reaction was not all that comforting. "Smart…you told him to put my men down and run into the woods while you distract us…_very_ smart…and all of this done in your mind…it makes me wish I had the Force!" He chuckled some more, pacing around. "I understand and respect what you did. In your place, I would try to save one of my men as well. Now that your soldier is out of harm's way…for the time being…I'm guessing you are more willing to cooperate?" he asked, his voice sounding less cold.

Saleena nodded firmly.

"I don't trust her…" Eevie began. "You saw what she's capable of!"

"Enough _Pashri_, we will follow the plan and then you will have a chance to kill her," Mandalore said, slightly impatient.

Saleena tried not to look too surprised. She knew they would obviously kill her afterwards, but there was something else that Mandalore said. _Pashri…my daughter…_

"What is the plan exactly?" Saleena asked, trying to gather all her attention on the matter at hand.

"Both the Republic and my clan know tomorrow will be the final battle that will decide the fate of the Galaxy," Mandalore began. "We have twice as more men than you do, and we were certain of our victory until Eevie informed us of a secret weapon a few days ago."

"The Mass Shadow Generator," Eevie specified. "Don't deny it Saleena, I stole all the data from Revan's server. Only he knows the location of the weapon and we know the activation control was entrusted to you, but we searched you and know you don't have it in your possession."

"How did you access all that information?" Saleena asked, confused. "Revan's server is in his bedroom, which is always locked. There's only one key and it's on him at all times."

Eevie opened her mouth to say something, but her father spoke first. "That is not important. As I was saying," he continued, pacing around Saleena. "This weapon will surely decimate us all…including the remaining Republic soldiers. I cannot deny that I am impressed with Revan's tactics so far. Had he never been in command, we would have won this war ages ago. He is a worthy adversary and I studied him closely with the help of Eevie, who easily infiltrated your ranks. That is how I found his unique weakness," he said, stopping in his tracks and looking at Saleena.

"Me…" the General whispered. "Let me guess, you are planning a trade-off. You are going to ask Revan to come alone to a meeting place that will be infested with your men. You will trade me in exchange for the Mass Shadow Generator's coordinates and controller. Is that right? It's clearly a trap and Revan won't fall for it! As soon as he'll give you what you want, you'll kill us!"

Mandalore smiled. "That is our plan, yes…except you will have a chance to survive. As soon as the weapon will be securely removed, I will challenge Revan to a duel. My people have questioned my decisions as Mandalore, the great leader of clan Ordo, ever since Revan took command of the Republic troops. If he wins, I will die with honour at the hands of my worthiest opponent. Of course, we will still have our victory against the Republic, but you and Revan will have your lives spared" he said.

"And if you win..." Saleena continued.

"Eevie will kill you, and I will have recognition for destroying Mandalore's greatest enemy and will take over the Galaxy as planned," he said in a rather upbeat tone.

Saleena was silent. _The Republic loses either way…unless Revan refuses to give the coordinates and lets me die… _She realized she was being stupid. She knew Revan would do anything to save her. _Even if it means being the cause of the Republic's downfall? _This was too much to process. She wished she had never left her bedroom. _He wanted to tell me something important before I left and I just brushed him off...to save Eevie! What was I thinking?!_

"What are you thinking about, General? As you might have guessed, you have no say in my wonderful plan so enough with the deep reflection," Mandalore said in an impatient tone.

A sudden static sound began to resound in the clearing. Eevie approached her father, COM link in hand. "I think it's Canderous," she whispered excitedly, although Saleena could hear.

Mandalore brought the device to his ear and activated it. "Yes, Canderous…the Republic soldiers are already here? All right…I appreciate the report. You are done here. You can return to my wife and children. Thank you…" He turned off the COM link.

"What did he say?" Eevie asked eagerly. "Did he talk about me?"

"It seems the Republic is eager to fight, but I will not order my men to fight until the Mass Shadow Generator is removed," he said, ignoring his daughter and looking at Saleena instead.

"So what do we do now?" she finally asked. _All my faith is in you Revan…don't give up on me…please…_

"We have arranged a base in an empty academy south from here. That is where the exchange will take place," he said gruffly. He nodded to someone behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt a heavy object bang against the back of her head, leaving her once again unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow! It's been a while, I know! I'm sorry for taking so much time to update (my last chapter being posted in June). I'm a perfectionist! I wrote so much (for many upcoming chapters), but I always take my time to write and correct (I reread this chapter countless times). Anyway, like I said, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!! You have my word on that! If everything goes as planned, I should post another chapter (it's mostly written already) before the end of the holidays! I just hope you still like my story and that my lack of updating doesn't make you lose interest. I'm so into the story! It sounds silly but I am so attached to the characters of Saleena and Revan in my story and I think that their tragic love story deserves to be told till the end! So…do you think Revan will show up to save her captured lover? ;) By the way, MERRY XMAS!!


	11. The Academy

The Darkness of Love  
_The Exile, the Scoundrel and the Dark Lord_

* * *

P.S. PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
The Academy

"_Watch out, Sal!"_

At these words, Saleena awoke with a start, her face soaked. _Was I dreaming? Who was screaming? _Feeling a mixture of nausea and dizziness, she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes with great difficulty, only to see Eevie standing above her, empty cup in hand.

"Good morning! I thought you could use some…_refreshments_!" Eevie said in a fake caring tone, smiling coldly.

"That is quite thoughtful," Saleena began, slowly sitting up and starting to wipe her face with her sleeve, "coming from a spoiled Mandalorian princess…" she muttered under her breath. Her body felt extremely heavy and it seemed her mind was cloudier than ever before. She felt strangely calm given the situation she was currently in.

The General glanced around and noticed they were alone in what seemed to be a cellar, empty with the exception of an old dusty table. Beside her was a pair of rusty shackles tied to the stone floor by a long metal chain. _Well it seems I've been sleeping while chained to the ground…quite hospitable! _

"While you were taking a nap, we contacted your boyfriend. It seems he was on to us seeing as he was already on his way over here. He should hurry though because both our troops are ready to fight, on the battlefield and in space, " Eevie said matter-of-factly, walking towards the table where she put down the empty cup.

_How could he possibly have known beforehand? What did he find out? Did Ghuj contact him? _Saleena, taking advantage of Eevie's turned back, cringed her face in deep concentration and tried to communicate with Revan. Usually it would have taken less than a minute, but she stopped after just few seconds. _Nothing. I feel…nothing! Just a void except for this faint hum I hear in my head. _"What did you do?" she asked rather calmly, although she knew she had to be feeling enraged. _Where's my anger?_

Eevie's body was shaking lightly. When she turned around, Saleena saw the redhead was trying to control her laughter. "I bet you feel quite useless and empty without it, don't you?" she asked jubilantly.

"What are you going on about?" the General asked warily. _If she's that happy…it can't be good!_

"The Force, dear!" she said with a slight tone of impatience.

"That's impossible," the Jedi replied automatically. _You can't just take away the Force from someone…can you?_ Fear clung at the pit of her stomach. She squinted her eyes, trying to read her enemy's mind, but nothing happened. The faint hum haunted her mind once again.

"We didn't take it out of you," Eevie began, as if she had read her captive's thoughts. "We simply drugged you. There's a certain substance only found on our home planet that leaves one's body feeling heavy and numb. We've tested on Jedi filth like you for interrogations, and have discovered that it also prevents the use of the Force. We're literally blocking your access to it and neutralizing your _violent_ urges and emotions, like anger. Of course, the effects are temporary. We gave you the same dosage as the other Jedi, so you should remain incapacitated for another two hours," she said confidently.

"You drugged me?" Saleena repeated, realizing again that she was not furious. It made sense after all. It explained why her mind was cloudy and how she didn't even have the urge to use her powers against Eevie. _I can't even feel the Force…so much for trying to contact Revan! How am I supposed to defend myself now?_ She stared longingly at her lightsaber that rested under the Mandalorian's belt.

"Neat, huh?" the redhead asked happily, tossing her long locks behind her shoulder.

"Whatever," the General mumbled, exasperated. "Until Revan arrives, what are we supposed to do? Bond?" she asked sarcastically.

Eevie gave her a cold smile, her eyes sparkling. "Sure, I guess we can take the time to know each other better before you die," she said seriously, standing with her back against the wall. "So…I've always been curious…how did _you_ get a stud like Revan? I mean look at you! You are so _plain_!"

Saleena blinked. "I am not talking about that with you," she said stiffly, her ego slightly wounded. "How did you even find out about us?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

The Mandalorian seemed pleased to have been asked the question. "I'm a good observer. The way you looked at each other…all lovey-dovey…it was disgusting to witness, especially when Revan pined over you whenever you were away," she said, revolted.

"How can you actually spot two people who are in love? Now that I know who you truly are, I can hardly imagine you actually being with someone," the General said tauntingly. "I mean, who in their right mind would ever love you?" Her question felt strangely familiar. _I said these exact words to Atris before leaving the Enclave... _She knew she had hit a nerve when she noticed Eevie's expression. It seemed to be a mixture of shock and rage.

The Mandalorian woman took a long stride towards her captive and kicked her hard in the stomach. Saleena fell on her side, cringing at the pain.

"You know _nothing_ about love!" Eevie hissed angrily, stepping away from the Jedi as if to admire her work. "When you give your heart, mind and _body_ so he can do whatever pleases him…that's a sacrifice you make when you're in love! We loved each other and _you_ took him away from me! I saw the holovids…his tortures…"

Saleena was confused by her babbling, but then understood. She lifted her head to squint at the redhead. "Drake?" she whispered. She tried to restrain herself from crying. The pain inflected to her stomach was unbearable. _He and Eevie had infiltrated the Republic together, but only one of them got caught…by me..._ "I am sorry for your loss," she added, surprised there was sincerity in her voice. She thought it was perhaps because she could relate to losing someone she deeply loved. _I would be angry too if I lost Revan…_ She hurried to escape that morbid thought.

Eevie scoffed and spat in the direction of the Jedi, but missed. "_Sorry_ doesn't cut it, sweetheart. But don't worry because we're already even. I've exacted my revenge a while ago," she said rather casually, taking another step back.

Saleena rolled her eyes. _What could she possibly have done? No one close to me has died…Revan's ok…_ "What is it that you did exactly?" she asked skeptically, slowly sitting back up and folding her arms.

Before Eevie could reply, the sound of loud running footsteps was coming their way. Both women stared at the entrance, and a Mandalorian soldier came barging into the small room.

"Revan's already here! He's attacking our men!" the soldier exclaimed to Eevie in their native tongue.

Saleena caught every word and tried to remain inconspicuous._ What is Revan trying to do? Get me killed?_

"What do you mean? Didn't you apprehend him at the main entrance? All the other exits are sealed," the redhead said rapidly, the anger rising in her voice.

"They came from the basement. There must be a secret passage."

"_They_? THEY? He was supposed to come alone!" she shrieked, grabbing the cup from the table and throwing it angrily at the soldier.

Saleena tried not to laugh at the scene. The soldier ducked and although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was scared of making Mandalore's daughter very angry.

"Take the prisoner to the Great Hall while I reassemble the rest of our men. We'll wait for Revan and his friends there. Do I make myself clear?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

The soldier nodded. He reached for Saleena and yanked her to her feet in one swift movement. She yelped as she felt a searing pain in her stomach, this time fainter. Grabbing her violently by the arm, he dragged her out of the room.

The young General glanced one last time at the room, seeing Eevie taking furiously on her COM link, before facing the long narrow hallway in which she was being dragged.

"So, Revan killed some of your men?" she asked conversationally, wishing she could see his expression. "How many?" she asked tauntingly.

"_Latnis!_" he hissed under his breath, tightening his grip on her arm.

_Ouch…no need to use foul language! _she thought angrily. Saleena suddenly came to a realization. _I feel angry? This means the drug is wearing off…I guess I have a stronger resistance to them than the other Jedi prisoners! I'm pissed! I want to kill Eevie more than anything right now!_ She smiled, though she also noticed she still couldn't sense the Force. _I'll work on it!_

They finally reached a set of double doors that were already opened. As they entered the Great Hall, Saleena had no doubt this would be where the meeting would take place. Besides the doors through which they entered, there was only one other set of double doors that were across from them, closed shut. _It will surely be through these doors that Revan will arrive. _On her end, all the Mandalorians, including Mandalore, stood at the ready, facing the closed doors.

"Have you slept well?" Mandalore asked politely, turning to see Saleena standing by the door with the soldier still holding her in place.

The Jedi merely nodded.

"Your Commander has complicated things for both of you" he began, a trace of disapproval in his voice. "I expected him to obey my directions…for your sake…"

"Sometimes Revan can be full of _surprises_," Saleena said stiffly, angry with her lover. _If we die just because he doesn't like the idea of blackmail, I'm going to kill him myself in the after-life!_ "I'm sure he will stop attacking when he will come through these doors. He's been waiting to talk to you for over a year now. He's not going to do anything stupid," she added, trying her best to reassure Mandalore, though she had a hard time convincing herself.

He seemed pleased to know that Revan was as eager as he was to finally meet one another. Soon enough, Eevie arrived with a few soldiers trailing behind her.

"_Revan nakoum mireh noshru wa livtna,_" the redhead whispered to the soldier holding Saleena. The man nodded. He moved to stand behind Saleena, his arm wrapping itself around her neck.

The General was unperturbed by the change of positions. She was pleased to be informed that Revan had three people on his side. Closing her eyes, she tried to push away the effects of the drug.

"What are you doing?" came a suspicious voice close to her ear.

Saleena shuddered at the proximity and slowly opened her eyes. "It's the drug…" she moaned, feigning a headache. "It's making me sleepy..."

Eevie seemed pleased. She merely smiled and walked towards Mandalore. When the redhead was only halfway, screams erupted outside the room, coming from behind the set of closed double doors. Silence filled the Great Hall. Every Mandalorian froze in their places, their weapons raised. Saleena turned to face the doors just like everyone else and waited. They all waited as the screams in the hallways grew louder and the sound of clashing weapons became thunderous.

_Revan!_ She could perfectly distinguish the sound of his lightsaber. Judging from the other noises, there seemed to be at least one more Jedi fighting alongside him. _Ghuj?_ she thought hopefully.

All of a sudden, there was silence, and the double doors burst open.

Revan stood in the large doorway, holding his lightsaber tightly in both hands, his eyes already intent on Mandalore. The sight of the Commander was breathtaking to Saleena, and she could have sworn she saw Eevie gaping from the corner of her eye. His strong yet graceful stance, his menacing stare and his incredible good looks made her heart twitch. _Wow…he's my rescuer…my hero!_ she thought childishly, realizing she should concentrate on regaining her bond with the Force instead. Even from far away, she could see a few gashes on his uniform and on his face. She knew she was the one being saved, but she felt a sudden need to heal him. He quickly glanced at her, and she could have sworn her heart stopped in that second where their eyes met. His eyes were cold, even towards her, which surprised her. _He must be angry that I got myself in this situation…when he begged me to stay with him! _She could feel herself blushing, wondering if he would give her a lecture about blackmailing after they were done here. Before she could give him a smile of reassurance, he looked back at Mandalore and began walking forward. She tore her eyes away from him with great difficulty, and gasped in relief as she saw Ghuj enter the Great Hall, closely followed by Bao-dur and Bronwyn, a Jedi Twi'lek usually working in the medical wing of the _Leviathan_. _What is she doing here? _she thought irritably, knowing full well that the young Twi'lek wasn't fond of her.

"Revan, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Mandalore said cordially, as the Commander stopped about ten feet away from him. "Though I must admit I am slightly disgruntled that you chose to disobey our directives. Not only have you come accompanied, but you also attacked and _killed_ my men," he added dryly.

Revan cocked his head to one side, his lips forming a tense straight line. The Zabrak and the two Jedi now stood behind him. "_Take out your blaster_," he said calmly, staring straight at Mandalore.

Saleena looked back and forth at both men. She knew he was using the Force to control his mind, but wondered where this would lead. _He can only control him to an extent!_

Mandalore slowly unhooked the blaster from his holster and held it in his right hand. "What…what did you do?" he asked Revan in a frightened voice, staring down at the weapon resting in his palm.

Revan smiled though it looked more like a sneer. "Here's a perfect example of how inferior you truly are. You might be one of the strongest races physically, but you have the weakest minds I've ever stepped in on. _P__oint your blaster to your head_," he ordered darkly.

Mandalore's right hand automatically lifted. The next moment, the tip of the blaster rested to his temple. He tried to jerk it away, but was unsuccessful. "I would applaud you if I didn't have a hand holding a weapon to my head," he said, with a forced chuckle. "No wonder you have acquired so many victories...the way you use the Force...like a true leader. We are not that different you and I..."

"I am usually a _very_ patient man," Revan interrupted, his eyes still intent on Mandalore. "Unfortunately, today I do not have the time or the interest to hear a dead man's parting words unless..."

"Stop manipulating his mind! Leave my father alone!" Eevie yelled angrily, cutting him off. She took a step forward and pointed her blaster at Revan.

"Father?" Revan asked incredulously, a laugh escaping from his mouth. "Well...that should simplify things," he thought out loud. "_Mandalore…aim your weapon at Eevie. Now_."

There was a stunned silence as everyone watched Mandalore raise his blaster towards his daughter. The weapon shook along with his entire body. _He's trying to take control..._ Saleena thought. She turned to look at Revan, only to observe his mouth curling into some kind of maniacal smile. _He's actually enjoying this...this is fun for him!_

"Don't...I...can't...will not...shoot..." Mandalore said, out of breath. He was now using all his body strength to pull the weapon away from his daughter. "What do you think will happen to your woman if you make me pull the trigger? Would you take such a risk if it means losing the love of your life?"

Saleena glanced at the three people standing behind Revan, wondering how they would react to Mandalore's choice of words. Bao-dur stared at the ground and Bronwyn's eyes widened in shock. Ghuj already knew, but he seemed as surprised as the first time, as though this was an official confirmation to him.

Revan ignored his questions. "When I heard you took _my w__oman_ away from me...for an exchange...I must say I couldn't believe it at first. Mandalore the Ultimate, resorting to blackmail? How weak! Desperate! _Cowardly_!" he said tauntingly.

"Now hold on there, son! How dare you-" he began, the anger rising in his voice. He tried with all his might to turn the weapon towards the Jedi, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm not done talking!" Revan snapped. "You took something from me...the one thing I care about in the entire Galaxy. Kidnapping her was your biggest mistake...and will most likely to be your last. Had I been someone else, I would have rushed here alone and unarmed, ready to exchange my life for her safety. Unfortunately for you, I am who I am. I am a wielder of the Force...stronger than all of your men combined…and none of you will stop me from leaving with her. Not only that, but I will also bring victory to the Republic as planned."

Eevie was still staring in horror at her father, not seeming to have listened to Revan at all. "Do something...stop him..." she finally mumbled to the other soldiers, nodding towards their Chief. They stared at each other, raising their rifles uncertainly and taking aim at Mandalore.

"Are you _really_ going to shoot your leader?" Revan asked knowingly to the soldiers. The Mandalorians froze for a few seconds and then put down their weapons in defeat.

"If you don't stop, she dies!" Eevie shrieked at Revan, nodding to the man holding Saleena.

The Mandalorian strengthened the grip of his arm around Saleena's neck, strangling her, and brought his blaster to her temple. This time, Revan took more than a few seconds to actually look at her. His stare was impenetrable and his jaw was clenched. As they stared into each other's eyes, Saleena could've sworn she heard his voice mumble something indiscernible in her head, but she wondered if it was the remaining effects of the drug messing with her mind.

Revan turned towards Eevie. "If you hurt Saleena, your dad's going to put you down himself. Now, tell your boy to let her go," he said calmly.

"No," she replied in a defiant sneer.

Revan tilted his head to one side, clearly annoyed. All of a sudden, the Mandalorian's arm loosened from Saleena's neck, and the blaster changed its aim for Eevie. The redhead's face turned livid, now with two weapons aimed at her.

"Nicely done, Ghuj!" Revan said appreciatively. "Not bad for a first try."

Ghuj's face broke into a smile and he turned towards Saleena. The General beamed discreetly. Bronwyn scowled in jealousy.

"Revan, as much as you seem to be enjoying tormenting them, are these mind games really getting us anywhere?" Bao-dur asked politely. "We are running out of time." He glanced at Saleena and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Right! Of course!" Revan said, clasping his hands together and turning towards Mandalore who was still struggling to put down his weapon. "Here's _my_ deal, Mandalore. You bring Saleena to me and I'll make you put down your blaster. We won't attack unless it is to defend ourselves. Those are the orders of Admiral Saul Karath. The Republic wishes to put you all on trial." His tone was disapproving when he said those last words. Saleena had no doubt he was in the mood to gut a few more Mandalorians before departing.

"What about the Generator?" Mandalore asked pointedly.

This time Bao-dur spoke. "Seeing as Saleena did not activate the weapon on time, a timer has been automatically activated and it cannot be stopped...that is how I programmed it from the start. You must accept the fact that the Mass Shadow Generator will go off no matter what. We have an hour to leave this place. The Academy should remain out of harm's way, but the aftermath of the explosion will make it hard for any of us to leave this planet," he said as he slowly took out a remote from his breast pocket. "If you indeed stole all the Generator's information from our server, you will know that we are not lying. Here's the remote, you'll see it's useless." He put the remote on the ground and gently kicked it where it slid towards Eevie.

"Why should we believe you or simply trust you?" Eevie demanded, snatching the remote and glancing at it. "As soon as you'll have that _skank_ in your arms, you'll make my dad shoot me!" she told Revan.

Revan opened his mouth to retort, his eyes flashing in fury, but Mandalore spoke first. "Eevie has failed to give us all the information," he began, his voice rising in anger. His arm no longer tried to put the blaster down. Eevie gulped and looked down. "Fortunately, I can spot a liar when I see one. The technician is not lying. Let the prisoner go," he ordered the Mandalorian holding Saleena.

Slowly, the soldier relieved his arm from Saleena's neck. The young General took a step forward to stay out of his reach. She rubbed her neck and turned to Revan, who was staring at Mandalore's blaster, deep in concentration. _He's making sure the gun's still on Eevie..._ she thought.

"Come, Sal," Revan said calmly, extending his right hand while still looking at his enemy. The words were spoken softly, with a certain longing.

_I'm so stupid!_ She thought he was furious at her, but she now understood he was trying to hide his worry. His words just betrayed the façade he was trying to keep up. In an instant, the previous night became unimportant. He was no longer the stranger she began fearing. He was the overprotective man she fell in love with.

"Sal, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked in a hurry, his voice again revealing his worry. His eyes hardened on Mandalore and he cast a quick glance at Saleena.

She nodded. "Uh, yes…I'm fine," she said, realizing she had been standing unmoving, lost in her thoughts. She began walking steadily towards him, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She stopped when she reached Eevie. "Give me back my lightsaber," she said coldly.

Eevie gave her a loathsome look and slowly unhooked the lightsaber from her belt. "This isn't over," she whispered, pushing the weapon in her hands.

The young General smiled in agreement. "You're right about that...I'm _far_ from being done with you." She slowly turned on her heel and continued her walk towards Revan. The drug was no longer clouding her mind. The lightsaber clutched in her hand, ready to be ignited should the case arise, made her feel strong and whole again. Her bond with the Force immediately returned in full force.

When she was only a few feet away from him, Revan decided to hold his end of the bargain. "_Drop your weapon, Mandalore,_" he said calmly, staring at the Chief. As soon as the blaster hit the floor, Eevie fired her weapon.

Saleena could already feel the weapon being aimed at her back and when the trigger was pulled, she ignited her lightsaber and spun around in time to deflect the bullet. The shot was blocked by Saleena's weapon and went straight back to hit Eevie's shoulder. The redhead screamed in agony and fell to her knees. Mandalore grabbed his blaster off the floor and he, along with the rest of his men, aimed their weapons at the four Jedi and the Zabrak. The Republic soldiers were ready for battle as well. For a moment both parties merely stared at each other while Eevie's sobs rang through the room, until Revan finally spoke.

"You didn't respect my deal. I gave you a chance but..." His frown faded, and he smiled mischievously. "Well to be honest...I already knew Eevie wouldn't be able to resist killing an enemy with its back turned. Let's just say I _really_ needed an opportunity to defend ourselves...to kill you all that is," he said in an almost jovial tone, glancing at Eevie's crouched figure.

Saleena felt a sudden emptiness in her heart as he uttered those words. _I was bait? He knew she was going to shoot me and he took the risk? _she thought furiously. Not thinking, she took out her anger by throwing her lightsaber towards the Mandalorians. The weapon hit the soldier who held her earlier square in the chest before returning to her. When the man hit the floor, it seemed to be the signal both parties were waiting for as they suddenly charged their attacks. Revan headed straight for Mandalore, his eyes shining with excitement. Bronwyn threw her hand forward, palm up, creating a force push that threw all the Mandalorians on the ground. Ghuj, Bao-dur and Saleena ran forward, ready to strike their enemies with their weapons.

"Hey, General!" Ghuj yelled over the sound of the screams and of the clashing of weapons, while fighting two Mandalorians at once. "That bitch is getting away!"

The dark haired Jedi slashed a Mandalorian and turned around just in time to see Eevie fleeing the scene, her hand resting on her blood soaked shoulder. Saleena made her way towards her, but a large Mandalorian twice her size rammed into her, causing her to fall on her back. She glanced at Eevie passing through the door and Bao-dur running after her. _Hopefully he'll take care of her until I'm done with the giant! _she thought, jumping to her feet and creating a stasis field that prevented him from knocking her over once again. She swiftly sank her lightsaber through the shield and into his gut, and pulled it out. The Mandalorian stared down at the fatal wound and fell on his back with a large thud that shook the room.

No time to catch her breath, she ran towards the door, eager to deal with Eevie once and for all. She halted at the door to search for Revan. She spotted him in the middle of room, ducking to avoid Mandalore's mace swings. Revan was not attacking. He was simply avoiding getting hit. _He's enjoying this...taking his time and making Mandalore tired! At least it's working! _she thought, noticing Mandalore's attacks losing force. Some Mandalorians glanced repeatedly at their leader, but did not help him. _He already told them not to intervene...it's his fight to prove himself to his clan... _Reassured that Revan, Ghuj and Bronwyn where taking care of things, she dashed out of the room.

She made a right turn and ran down the cold narrow hallway, the only sound being that of her footsteps. She had no clue where she was headed and for a moment it felt like she was wandering aimlessly. The lights were getting dimmer and through the darkness, there was an unmistakable presence of a dark evil power that grew more powerful as she went further into the shadows. _I couldn't feel it before…but there's a Force floating around, it's different…I don't like it! _She wondered what kind of Academy this was. _Master Kavar mentioned there were Sith academies across the Galaxy…but here? In Malachor? _She ran ahead, lost in her thoughts, until she tripped over an unknown object and fell on all fours.

"Ouch!" she whispered. She brought her hands up to her face and saw they were covered in blood. The young General stared down at the ground and realized she had landed in a small puddle of blood. There, half hidden in the thickness of the crimson liquid, was a severed arm.

"General…" said a faint voice.

Saleena rose to her feet and saw that farther down, huddled in a corner, was Bao-dur. He was covered in blood. She rushed by his side and almost gagged at the sight of her dismembered friend.

"My…arm…" he moaned painfully, his eyelashes fluttering as he swayed between reality and unconsciousness.

"Bao-dur, look at me! I'll take care of you!" she whispered frantically, kneeling in front of him. She tried to make eye contact with him as her right hand landed on the stump where his left arm had been. _It's not working! I can't concentrate! He's going to die! _It was impossible for her to heal him. _What's wrong with me? I can't do it! _ "Bao…please open your eyes…stay with me…" She held both of her hands gently around his face.

The Zabrak's eyes slowly opened. When Saleena looked into them, she saw something other than fear. She could see her own scared reflection and standing behind her was Eevie, half hidden in the shadows. The anger inside of the General was boiling. Her hands were shaking. She observed the redhead slowly approaching, dagger in hand.

The young Jedi swiftly turned around, her arm raised towards the other woman. Eevie felt her body fly off the ground and into the back wall, head first. Saleena heard voices and footsteps fast approaching, yet she could not tear her eyes away from the unconscious redhead. _Is she dead? I hope not…I wasn't done with her…_

"What happened here?" Bronwyn asked, soon followed by Ghuj.

"Bao-dur!" Ghuj yelled, running towards the injured Zabrak. Saleena realized he was clutching the severed arm.

"Eevie did this. He's lost a lot of blood…I tried stopping the blood flow but…" She stopped talking when she saw Ghuj's hand resting on the technician's bloody stump. He channeled the Force and soon enough, the stump was slowly starting to heal itself. _Why couldn't I do it?_

"We'll take care of him, General," Bronwyn said, moving towards Bao-dur. Saleena got on her feet and stepped aside to let the younger Jedi examine him. She suddenly felt useless.

"What's going on back there?" she asked them, referring to the Great Hall, after a few minutes of silence. "Is Revan alright?" She hoped she was the only one who could hear the tremor in her voice.

When she spoke the name, Ghuj looked up with a look of discomfort in his eyes. _Right! Now everyone knows about my relationship with Revan!_ she thought, embarrassed.

Bronwyn answered as she tended to the technician. "Commander Revan and Mandalore are the only ones left. He ordered us to come find you. He was unscathed when we left him."

Saleena realized the look of relief on her face was obvious when she noticed Bronwyn giving her a reproachful glance. "Can you take Bao-dur to the freighter. It would be best to heal him on our way to the _Leviathan_," she noted. "Is it in front of the Academy?" she asked, turning to Ghuj.

"No, behind," he replied. "We entered through a secret passage in the basement."

"How did you find it?" Saleena asked curiously. "All exits where watched."

"Commander Revan led us there directly. It seemed he knew the place by heart," he answered.

Saleena's eyebrows furrowed.

Bronwyn cleared her throat loudly. "While I keep watch over Bao, perhaps Ghuj could get the freighter and bring it up front. I believe it to be the safest option, right General?" she asked politely, not even looking at her own superior. "During that time you can go get your boyfriend," she added in a whisper.

Ghuj chocked in surprise. "What's the matter with you? Show some respect!"

"Ghuj, it's okay," Saleena assured, flattered by her soldier's loyalty. "While Bronwyn gets over the fact that Revan isn't interested in her like she probably led herself to believe just like the countless other women on the ship, I _will _go get my boyfriend," she said in the most nonplused tone. Ghuj snorted and Bronwyn blushed furiously while still healing the Zabrak as best as she could. The General turned around to leave when Ghuj brought up a problem.

"What about that skank?" he asked, throwing a disgusted look at Eevie's unconscious body.

Saleena had forgotten about her for a second. "Tie her up. She's coming with us. I'm sure Bron here can look after her as well."

Ghuj smiled and nodded. She glanced at them one last time before breaking into another run, trying to get to Revan as quickly as possible. Her feet felt heavy as the image of her friend's missing limb kept flashing in her mind, making her want to turn back, but she knew he was now in good hands. This time she did not get lost, for she was using the bond she shared with Revan to guide her to him. She turned a corner and could finally see the entrance of the Great Hall. Sounds of clashing weapons could be heard from inside. She slowly crept towards the door and peeked inside. She could see that the fight between Revan and Mandalore was coming to an end.

"Al…Alright! You win! I surrender!" yelled Mandalore, out of breath. He lay on the ground with his mace resting five feet away from him.

Revan approached him gracefully and pointed his lightsaber barely an inch from his enemy's throat. "Mandalore the Great? Surrendering?" he asked in mocked surprise. A cold laugh escaped his mouth.

Saleena had never heard him laugh like that. The sound sent chills down her spine.

"I…I will pull my men out…I accept to go on trial! I will follow the Republic's wishes, I promise!" he panted.

"Take off your helmet!" the Jedi ordered. "I want to look you in the eye when you make promises."

Mandalore froze. "No Mandalore has _ever_ removed his helmet in front of an enemy," he said in an indignant voice. "I would rather _die_ than betray the Mandalorian Code of honor."

Revan cocked his head to one side, as though reflecting upon this information. He smiled in contentment. "Then you shall die in honor, Mandalore. I will let your people know you died with dignity." His voice showed sincerity.

He took a few steps back and turned off his lightsaber. Before Mandalore could react, Revan's right hand shot up into the air and bolts of lightning shot out from above, hitting Mandalore square in the chest. Screams of agony rang through the walls.

Saleena moved away from the door. Her back glued to the wall, her heart was pounding at what she had just witnessed. _It's not Revan…he would never do that…he doesn't have that kind of power…it can't be…_ The screams finally died away and an eerie silence settled in. She remained motionless until she finally heard movement from inside the Great Hall. She took a deep breath and sneaked into the room.

Revan, his back turned to her, was crouched in front of Mandalore's corpse. He did not seem to notice her presence. She took a few tentative steps until she spotted Mandalore's helmet lying beside him. Saleena froze and a horrified gasp escaped from her mouth.

Revan spun around in surprise. "Sal!" he exclaimed, rising. "How long have you been here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously as he made his way towards her.

"I just arrived…" she said slowly, wondering why she automatically lied. _Am I afraid he'll hurt me?_ "You killed him." She did not dare look at Mandalore's face.

Revan stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the dead body. "Yes, he did not leave me any other choice. He refused to surrender," he said in a grim expression before resuming his walk towards her. It surprised Saleena how good of a liar he was.

"Uh…we need to leave now…Bao's injured," she said distractedly, glancing at the helmet again.

"Alright, but first…I got to say how glad I am you're safe," he said, stopping in front of her. He was greeted by a slap on the face. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his red cheek with his hand.

Saleena didn't forget she was angry with him. "How about toying with my life like you did earlier? You knew Eevie was going to hurt me and you didn't do anything about it! What if I didn't sense her? I would've died!" she said vehemently.

Revan seemed confused. "Wait, I gave you a warning! I went into your mind to tell you what I was about to do…and to watch your back at all times! Admiral Saul Karath asked Bronwyn to follow me…to make sure I obeyed his orders. She wanted Mandalore dead too and since she couldn't lie, I tricked them into attacking us first."

Saleena was taken aback. "Oh…" she whispered, blushing a little. "They drugged me…all I could hear were mumbles." She suddenly felt guilty for doubting him.

Revan took a tentative step towards her, afraid she would start kicking him. "How could you even _think_ I would be so careless around you?" he asked gently, running his fingers through her long dark hair. "You're the most precious thing in my life…I would do _anything_ just to keep you safe…" He leaned in for a kiss, but Saleena turned her head at the last second.

"We _really _need to go…like I said, Bao-dur is in a critical state'" she reminded him. He let go of her hair and gave her a small smile of agreement, but his eyes betrayed him. He glanced longingly at her lips, and she bit them when she realized they were trembling. She backed away from him and began walking towards the door. When she turned around, she noticed he was walking the other way.

"Where are you going?" she asked impatiently, stopping in the doorway.

Revan stopped beside Mandalore's corpse and picked up the helmet off the floor. "I need to bring back proof…to show that Mandalore is really dead," he said stiffly, though smiling to himself as he said the last word.

Saleena pursed her lips. She was suddenly reminded of the maniacal smile and the cold laughter she had witnessed from him today. _Then there's that lightning power…all these things are connected...something's not right…_ She shivered as the dark power of the Academy intensified her unease. She chose to leave the room, not waiting for him.

When Revan caught up with her just a few seconds later, they walked in silence for what seemed like an awkward eternity to Saleena. They were side by side, but she basically followed him. His footsteps were confident, as if he could walk out of here blindfolded. She remembered what Ghuj had said about Revan seeming to know the Academy by heart. Even though she felt greatly suspicious, she dropped it for now.

"Eevie told me you were already on your way to Malachor when she called you about the exchange," she began, deciding to break the tense silence between them. "Why?"

Revan shot a sideway glance at her. He seemed angry. _I refused to kiss him…he must think I'm ungrateful…I didn't even thank him..._

"I did what you asked," he began in a flat tone. "When you left, I checked with Malak to see why his unit was on Malachor and he was as clueless as I was. Then it clicked. Eevie had no reason to be there. She _had_ to be a traitor. I paid our little friend Drake a visit. At first he wouldn't tell me anything and his mind was guarded in a way that made it impossible for me to break through in so little time."

"So you made a deal?" she asked when she read his face. _Since when does Revan negotiate with Mandalorians!_

He threw the smallest of scowls at her for interrupting his story.

"He gave me complete access to his mind and in return, I promised to transfer him to the Republic station on Mannan where he will serve the rest of his sentence. That's how I learned he and Eevie were both spies working together," he explained. "Can you believe it? He didn't have much to gain here, but he still chose to sell her out!" As he spoke, his pace automatically quickened.

"They were in love," she said quietly as she tried to keep up with him, remembering her conversation with Eevie.

Revan scoffed. "You call it love? He gave me _complete_ access to his mind, Sal! I knew he was taking advantage of her status, but I had no clue she was Mandalore's daughter...that part he hid well! It explains why he didn't ask for freedom. His clan would have hunted him down and executed him for treason! Eevie was infatuated with him and he used that to his advantage, which is how he got so high up in the ranks. _That_ is not love!" he said bitterly.

Saleena had a feeling he was now comparing the Mandalorians' relationship to their own. "What happened next?" she asked, now wishing to steer the conversation away from Drake.

"With Drake's information, I discovered the Mandalorians were planning to kidnap you to blackmail me in case the Republic started winning. So I had a general idea of what was going on. I guessed they found out about the Mass Shadow Generator and that they would demand for its control. When I was done interrogating him, Admiral Saul Karath contacted me to report as usual. I told him about the situation. Don't be mad, but he already knew about us and he's always been okay with it. He let me go to rescue you, but laid out his orders. He asked me to bring Bao-dur to fly the freighter and Bronwyn so she could _supervise_ the mission. While on air, we got Eevie's call about the exchange. When we landed, we found Ghuj and he explained to us what had happened." There was a tone of finality that showed he had finished his story.

"I see…" she said softly, nodding once. _He obviously did some editing._ _What else is he hiding from me?_

They finally reached the front entrance. She prayed for the freighter to be there and sure enough, as they opened the large doors, the small ship was standing in front of them.

"We've got about twenty minutes," Revan informed her, checking his timer as they walked towards the landing ramp. Saleena nodded curtly and they both entered the freighter.

The small ship was divided into two areas. They both stood in the dimly lit cargo hold, the door closing shut behind them. The small room consisted of two long benches on either side and a few containers. A door to their right led to the cockpit. The young couple spotted Bronwyn across from them, still tending to Bao-dur in a corner, and Eevie, attached and still unconscious, sprawled on a bench to their far left.

"What is_ she_ doing here? Planning to throw her off after we've gained some altitude?" Revan asked in an angry growl, throwing a disgusted look at the redhead.

"She will be trialed and imprisoned for her crimes. Since we won't be able to deliver Mandalore to the Republic, his daughter is the next best thing. Besides, you should know there are worse punishments than death," Saleena replied, her tone colder than she had intended, as she made her way towards Bronwyn.

Revan, angry by the sudden cold shoulder, muttered something unintelligible and entered the cockpit.

"How is he doing?" Saleena asked Bronwyn. The General stared at the spot where Bao-dur's arm would've been if someone hadn't chopped it off.

The young soldier looked up, her green bloodstained hand resting on the Zabrak's torso. "His heart rate is steady, but he lost a lot of blood. He'll survive, but I'm not sure about the arm."

"Thank you, Bronwyn," she whispered with gratitude, unable to take her eyes away from the technician's unconscious body. "You've been a great help."

"You _do_ realize this is your fault, right?" the young Twi'lek asked contemptuously.

Saleena felt as though someone had slapped her across the face. Before she could retaliate, someone intervened.

"Bronwyn, apologize to your superior," Revan ordered menacingly, the door to the cockpit shutting behind him. His eyes were on Saleena when he spoke.

The young soldier's cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Now go to the cockpit. The General and I will watch over Bao-dur and the prisoner," he ordered again, finally glancing at the younger Jedi.

Bronwyn got to her feet, quickly wiped her bloody hands on her uniform and disappeared inside the cockpit. The sudden sound of the engines and of the hyperdrive resonated inside the freighter. Saleena hurried to Bao-dur, making sure he was safely strapped, and then went to sit on the bench beside him. Revan hesitated at first, then sat between her and the unconscious Zabrak. The freighter slowly lifted into the air and began its journey towards the _Leviathan_.

"I went to speak to Ghuj. He says we'll most likely be on Malachor when the Mass Shadow Generator will go off, but we won't get hit with our altitude. Also, Starfighter 47 will circle around us so we don't get attacked by Basilisk war droids," he said, as if making light conversation. His eyes were looking intently at her, as though challenging her to look his way.

Saleena stared at a bloodstain on the ground, thinking over Bao-dur's explanation to Mandalore about the weapon. "The MSG was programmed to explode no matter what. There was never a Plan B. You gave me a useless remote." There was no trace of accusation in her voice. It was merely a fact she had to voice out. _Bao-dur was ordered to lie to me...surely by Revan...and Malak and Admiral Saul Karath were in on this as well._

Revan opened his mouth to speak, but nodded instead. His eyes fell on her forehead. "Sal, you're bleeding," he whispered, gently placing his hand on the side of her head.

"Don't!" she said coldly, slapping his hand away. She moved her hand to her forehead and felt her fingers touch a cool trickle of blood.

"I insist! If you don't heal it now, it'll get worse!" he said rather heatedly. He lifted his hand once again, but Saleena moved down the bench to be away from him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked angrily.

Saleena ignored him. She stared down at her hands that rested on her lap. After a moment, she could no longer suppress her annoyance at being watched. She let out a small exasperated sigh, and turned to look at Revan. Whatever she expected, it wasn't this. Revan, his face half in shadow, clenched and unclenched his jaw repeatedly, as if he was restraining himself from saying something. His eyes frightened her. _Last time he gave me that stare was when he yelled at me in Corellia...for leaving him..._ But as he leaned his face closer to hers, she realized she had misread him completely. His face was torn and his eyes showed a whole other emotion. _Sadness? _

"Rev..." she began uncertainly. The image of her lover murdering Mandalore flashed in her mind, making it difficult to hide a hint of fear in her voice. "What's up?" She awkwardly slid on the bench to be closer to him.

He closed his eyes, slightly opening his mouth. Saleena froze as she felt his warm breath against her cheek. Despite herself, she enjoyed the feeling, somehow reminding her of their first kiss. She tried to hang on to that memory, forcing herself to forget what she had seen back at the Academy.

"I..._failed_..." he finally said, opening his eyes and staring at her.

Saleena looked up. "What are you saying?" she asked breathlessly. "The Republic is saved and the Mandalorian threat is gone!" The words came out too quickly, and she suddenly had a suspicion that he was not finished talking. She was right.

"I failed..." he repeated, locking eyes with her. "...with you." His voice was barely a whisper. Saleena had to read his lips to understand.

She stared at his pained expression and quickly looked away, again hypnotized by the bloodstain on the floor. She felt horrible avoiding his gaze when he was opening up like that. _I've been begging him to talk about our relationship for months! Now he's willing to do so while we're flying over a battlefield that's about to explode! He always had the worst timing!_ she thought irritably, though not angrily.

"What...what do you mean when you say you failed with me?" she asked in a forced casual way, though she was miserably failing. Her eyes had returned to staring at her hands. She could feel Revan's warm breath against her ear now. The feeling was somehow appeasing, yet it did not ease the awkward tension between them.

"It feels like whatever I do...I just _can't _make you happy...no matter how hard I try..." he said in a defeated tone.

She turned to him, suddenly unable the tear her eyes away from his sad grey ones. In a flash, all the feelings of anger and betrayal she felt towards him vanished, only to be replaced by sadness and remorse.

"I was..._am_ happy..." Her voice trailed off. She knew he had heard her use the past tense first. _Think before you speak, stupid!_

Revan scoffed, giving her a half-hearted smile that did not reach his eyes. "I was right..."

"Where is all of this coming from, anyway?" she asked as gently as she could. "Why are you telling me this _now_?"

"Like you said, Sal, the war _is_ over...or soon it'll be. What's the next step for us?" he asked energetically, though his eyes still full of chagrin. "It feels like our relationship is slowly disintegrating. Is there anything worth saving?"

Saleena opened her mouth, only to close it quickly. She swallowed and took a deep breath, her body slightly shaking. "Are...are you...breaking up with me?" she asked in what sounded to her like an anxious squeal.

"Not at all," he said rapidly. His eyes were sincere and slightly relieved by her reaction. "I thought perhaps _you_ wanted to end things between us. You were talking about it last night."

"Never," she said automatically, sounding like programmed robot. Revan's lips formed a grin, yet there was still a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Tell me, Rev, why do you think I'm unhappy?" she asked tentatively. She finally chose to embrace his pain, making it her goal to take it out of him before they would arrive to the _Leviathan_._ My pain is your pain...like he would always say. I need to make him feel better…_

"When I came to the Academy...to save you...I thought you would see me as a hero," he began, grimacing as he spoke the last word. "But you wouldn't even kiss me. You looked at me like _I_ was the monster...like you didn't want me here."

"I did think of you as a hero...as soon as you entered the Great Hall," she explained, blushing slightly and smiling shyly. There was a sudden twinkle in his eyes. Her smile faded as the image of Mandalore's frying body unwillingly flashed in her mind again. "But I've seen things...witnessed _horrible _things back there..." she continued awkwardly, not knowing how to bring up the subject.

"Was it seeing Bao-dur? Seeing him damaged like that?" he asked. The both of them automatically turned to see the Zabrak lying unconscious.

"No..." she said reluctantly. Some part of her was prepared to make him believe that it _was_ Bao's injuries that kept her cold and distant instead of telling him the truth. "I saw how you killed Mandalore," she forced herself to say in a rushed whisper, her eyes still focused on the Zabrak. She lifted her eyes to her lover's face, wondering how he would react. _Would he dare deny it? Say that I was hallucinating? _

"Oh," Revan said.

Saleena impatiently waited for him to come up with a full sentence, but he did not. He simply closed his eyes again, resuming the clenching and unclenching of his jaw. There was almost a meditative look about him.

"That's all? All you can say is _oh_?" she asked, surprised.

Revan opened one eye, peeking at her shocked expression before closing it again. "I'm not proud of myself. I thought I could control it. You were not supposed to see that..."

"Are you saying that if I hadn't seen what you did, you would've kept it from me?" she asked, horrified. "For how long? Until you get the ability to burn people to death? Or crush their throats?"

"Don't be absurd," Revan said calmly, rolling his eyes. "I'm _truly _sorry I kept it from you," he said with sincerity.

"How long have you had this power?" she asked warily, guessing it must have been a while. _The way he used it...it's like he's been using it for years!_

"A month?" he asked, almost to himself. "It feels like longer..."

Saleena cringed. "You _do _realize it's around the time when our relationship began going downhill," she said sharply. "I was trying to deny it...that you had fallen..."

"Wait, what?" he asked brusquely, turning his whole body towards her. "You think _I _fell to the Dark Side? It's madness!" He sounded offended.

"Name me one Jedi that can do what you _did_? Someone who isn't a Sith!" she challenged. Revan ogled at her, frozen. "That's what I thought!" she added triumphantly when he remained silent.

His face fell. "I...never...realized. I thought...I mean, me and Malak-"

"What?" Saleena almost yelled. "Malak is in on this? What did you two do? How did you acquire this power in the first place?" Then all the pieces clicked together. "The Academy?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Revan merely nodded, avoiding her glare. "I was ready to tell you last night in the bedroom," he said grimly. "I was by myself, doing an excursion, when I stumbled upon it. I soon returned with Malak, to get another Jedi's perspective on the place. Then we just kept coming back, as if addicted to its energy."

"Why did you bring Malak instead of me?" She was slightly hurt by that prospect.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he said hastily. Saleena scoffed. "Listen, I knew there was this dark power…intoxicating…overwhelming! You must have felt it too! I thought I handled it well and that I was too strong to fall, but for you? It was right after your trip to Dxun…you went through so much. You came back to me in a state of shock...you were vulnerable. I promised myself I would keep you away from this place, which obviously didn't work out!" he finished with the tiniest of smiles.

"Don't you realize that my unhappiness is due to that visit at the Academy? Ever since we've joined this war, I've had these insecurities and doubts about what we were doing…what we were really fighting for! I wondered to myself if all those people died for the right reasons! I felt confused and depressed, but you were the _one_ constant good thing in my life, Revan. You gave me reasoning and you kept me sane! More importantly, it was your love that made me stronger! All of this changed when we reached Malachor...you changed..._drastically..._you became cold, angry, distant...violent... The worst part is, you lashed out on me, the one person you were trying to protect."

Revan remained silent. She knew he understood that she was right. The sounds of explosions roared from underneath them. _We're passing over the battlefield now_, she thought worriedly, wondering how much time was left before the detonation.

"When I hurt you last night...I wasn't myself..." he began in a low whisper, his eyes blinking in pain as if he was the victim that night.

"Exactly," she agreed. "I know that you would _never _hurt me, which proves that you're no longer yourself, Rev. You lost a part of yourself in that Academy, but I know in my heart that there is still hope for you...hope for _us_." Her voice was soft and reassuring, and as she spoke, she gently grazed his cheek with her long slender fingers. "Together we are strong, we can overcome _anything_! Remember what you told me when we first kissed? You told me love could conquer all and that _our_ love would keep us from falling, and I still believe that! I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Isn't it too late for me, though?" he asked in a murmur, his voice flat though Saleena could hear a faint trace of hope.

"No!" she exclaimed, grabbing his face with her two hands, desperate to make him see the light at the end of the dark tunnel. "You didn't fall completely. You are still a good person! There's just a tainted darkness inside of you...that's clinging to your soul. All you need to do is to put the war behind you...to forgive yourself for all the bad things that have happened...and to look in yourself and find that old you again...the young naïve boy I fell in love with," she said with a faint smile.

Revan stood still for a moment, closing his eyes while processing her words. He then looked at her and gave a small derisive laugh, but his smile proved to Saleena that her words have worked their magic. His smile quickly turned into a grin, and his eyes were at their softest. He gently took her right hand to his mouth and slowly kissed the tips of her fingers. It was Saleena's turn to close her eyes. The sensation sent shivers down her spine, the good kind.

"Do _you_ forgive me?" he asked in a gentle whisper. Their fingers were now intertwined.

Saleena gave him a sly smile that didn't touch her eyes, which he noticed. _He doesn't think he deserves to be forgiven…but he does…people make mistakes…_"Only if you promise me that you'll _never_ hide things from me again and that you'll get rid of that nasty power," she said seriously.

Revan nodded fervently. "I swear!" he said hastily, as if he was afraid she'd change her mind. "I can't be off the hook so easily. There has to be something else. Is there?" he asked hopefully, his lips grazing the inside of her wrist while he watched her think.

She cocked her head to one side, feigning a deep reflection. "Well...you could also promise that this will be the last war for us…and that we'll finally live a much quieter life...a peaceful one..."

"I swear!" he repeated eagerly before she could finish. "We'll get married, have a farm...little Revans and Saleenas running around," he added, his eyes gleaming at that prospect.

Saleena discreetly avoided the first part. _Not now... _"A farm?" she asked skeptically, shaking her head. "If that's what you want...fine…but you'll be the one catching the little buggers," she informed him, trying to suppress a smile. "Also...well there is that one other thing...but it's embarrassing..." she began with a sheepish smile.

"Tell me. I swear I won't laugh," he said, intrigued.

"Well...I must say that I have taken a certain _liking_ to our current...er...sex life..." she began, mouthing the last two words. "But you could be more _gentle_...I'll do the same. I'm afraid I'll scar you to death, even with my nails cut..." she added in a whisper that over exaggerated her worry.

Revan stared at her, fully awake now with his mouth hanging open. "I...I...we can _work_ around that..." he managed to say, though he mostly sputtered the words. "Starting tonight?" he asked casually, his warm grey eyes revealing a glimmer of lust.

Saleena snorted. "Uh...we'll see...but don't get your hopes up!" she teased. She couldn't believe they were now flirting.

"Too late, love! You already had me at the word _sex,_" he mused, followed by Saleena's giggles.

He gently pulled her hand towards him, and with his other hand, he cupped her face. He gently rubbed his nose against hers. Saleena felt his warm breath again, now on her mouth. Unable to hold it any longer, she leaned in to kiss him. The touch of his lips suddenly brought her back to that night on Corellia. It had the same intensity, longing and passion.

"Woman...I'm afraid I'll _never_ be able to let you go!" he said between gasps of air, brushing his lips against her jaw line.

The smallest of moans escaped from her mouth. "Then, _never_ let me go, you idiot!" she whispered in his ear. She planted another forceful kiss on his warm inviting lips.

They quickly broke apart when someone clapped.

"That was _entertaining_," Eevie said, applauding lazily. She slightly hissed at the pain from her shoulder.

Revan turned towards her and smiled scornfully, wrapping his right arm around Saleena's waist. In response, the General gently grabbed his other hand with her left hand. She appreciated the proximity seeing as she's always felt the safest in his arms.

"How does it feel? Knowing you're about to rot in a cell for the rest of your sad pathetic life?" he asked Eevie, as if making light conversation.

The redhead glared at him. "What was that promise, Saleena? About _never_ keeping secrets from one another?" she asked, her eyes still on Revan.

"Mind your own business," Saleena snapped, gently squeezing Revan's fingers, not noticing he did not respond to her touch. _Ugh…has she been listening to our entire conversation?_

"Hmmm…you see there…it kind of _is_ my problem…" Eevie began airily. "You know what I'm talking about, right _Rev_?" she asked him in a perky tone.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Sal. Eevie's a bit cranky that I slaughtered daddy dearest," he said, still looking at the Mandalorian. "The woman is capable of anything just to _try_ to ruin my life. She thinks it's her way of avenging her father's death..._pathetic._" He glanced significantly at an object that lay on the bench beside the redhead.

Eevie turned her head to see and froze. It was Mandalore's helmet. She looked up again and shot him the deadliest of looks, her tied hands shaking in anger. "In the clearing, you asked me how I gained access to your boyfriend's server to get the data of the generator thingy. Did I ever answer you?" she asked in a rather dead voice, though the words slipped in a sort of hurry. She turned her attention to Saleena.

"Shut up," Revan said through gritted teeth.

The redhead smiled. "You were always a smooth talker, Rev, but I think you've said enough. I believe it to be fitting that I should reveal your last secret," she said teasingly, enjoying Revan's look of fear in his eyes. "No more lies! After all, I _do_ want you and Saleena to live a happy life together!" she added, her sarcasm obvious.

"I'm warning you…" Revan growled.

"Tell me what?" Saleena asked Eevie impatiently, squeezing Revan's hand. This time she realized he did not squeeze her hand back. She needed to be reassured, to know everything was okay. She looked up at him, but he jerked his head away, clearly avoiding her gaze. "Tell-me-what?" she repeated, over pronouncing each word loudly. She still spoke to Eevie, but her eyes stayed on Revan, trying to read his blank expression. Her body suddenly felt numb.

Eevie smiled and licked her lips, enjoying the moment that was to come. "While you were desperately trying to survive on Dxun for a week…trying to keep your promise of coming back to him unscathed...let's just say that I kept his bed warm for you."

Saleena's head turned to the Mandalorian, her expression skeptical, but deep down inside she felt there was some truth in her words. She looked down and then closed her eyes. _It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true…_ She tried to wriggle her hand out of Revan's grasp, but he clenched her fingers in place. "You're lying," she whispered to the redhead as she unconsciously tried to yank Revan's arm away from her waist. He resisted and clamped it to her even tighter. She suddenly felt nauseated. She felt his eyes on her, but she didn't have the force to look back.

The Mandalorian gave a cold laugh. "That's how I accessed his server. It was _so_ easy. Every time I was done with him, I would do some snooping around while he slept," she said, winking at Revan. "Some nights he would sleep like a baby...for hours at a time...I noticed it would always happen when he closed his eyes and moaned your name while bedding me."

Before Saleena could react to this disgusting revelation, Revan let go of her hand and waist, and lunged at the redhead, grabbing her violently by the throat. He lifted her body from the bench by her neck and carried her to the exit door. He pushed the button with his other hand, and the door sprang open.

"Tell her you're lying or I'll drop you to your death!" he ordered through gritted teeth, slowly moving her towards the large opening until her feet were fidgeting at the very edge. The roars of the explosions from above and the screams from below were deafening now with the door opened. A fiery glow penetrated the cargo hold. From far away, into space, Saleena could perceive Republic starfighters and Mandalorian aircrafts firing at each other. The freighter was about to leave the planet and the door had to stay shut if they all wanted to live.

"Revan! Let her go! We need her alive!" Saleena pleaded, standing up.

"I am not letting that bitch go until she admits she's lying! I never slept with her! I would never do that to you, Sal!" he said, staring into Eevie's petrified eyes.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice from the corner. Saleena turned to see Bronwyn standing right outside the cockpit, her pale green skin looking even paler. "We heard yells and saw the door was activated. You need to close it now, we're leaving the atmosphere soon," she said, her eyes widening at what she was seeing. The only thing that seemed remotely normal was the unconscious Zabrak, still tightly strapped on the bench, unperturbed.

"Leave," Revan snapped, never tearing his eyes away from Eevie's scared face.

"Bronwyn…return to the cockpit..." the General ordered, though it came out more like a plea. Despite the loud raucous, she could've sworn she heard a snort coming from the young Twi'lek.

"I _demand_ to know what's happening!" Bronwyn said, folding her arms across her chest.

Saleena spun around, her eyes slightly twitching at the sight the young soldier. _I never liked her! I've always been too nice to her!_ "If you don't get your ass out of here in five seconds, I'll throw _you_ off this freighter by myself," she said in a threatening tone that came out naturally, even more menacing.

The message was received. After Bronwyn took a second to blink and process what her General had told her, she fled into the cockpit without looking back.

Saleena turned back towards Revan immediately. "Please, Rev! Step away from the door! If you don't, we'll _all_ die!" she exclaimed, trying to put some sense into him. "I believe you! You never slept with her!" The words came out by themselves. She had no clue if she meant them or not, but she didn't care about that right now. She knew she was going to work things out with Revan and that many years from now, they would laugh at that particular moment, at how Eevie unsuccessfully tried to destroy their love.

Revan's body stiffened at those words and he finally took a few steps back. He threw the redhead against the opposite wall and walked towards her, clearly unfinished with her.

Saleena breathed a sigh of relief and rushed towards the door to close it shut, but came to a halt as she caught sight of what was happening outside. She knew the freighter was flying over the battlefield, soon leaving it, but there was an odd feeling of déjà-vu as she looked around, as if she'd been standing in the exact spot once before. The Starfighter 47 zoomed by in front of her, still circling their freighter. _My dream…that number..._ She was so transfixed at what she was seeing that she did not notice Eevie pushing Revan to the ground and running towards her.

"Watch out, Sal!" Revan yelled from a distance.

It was too late. Saleena had barely turned around when she felt her body being pushed outside the freighter, dropping into nothingness. She caught a last glance at a gleeful Eevie, before staring down at the battlefield where she was falling to her death.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes I am still here, surprised? I have a goal for the summer: FINISH THE STORY!! I only have 3-4 chapters left and half is already written so I'm pretty confident I'll make it...especially since I won't have any school work for the next four months! Yay! Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter...it's definitely the longest I've done so far! Keep an eye out for chapter 12...some time in 2009! Ha ha...joking...or am I? Oh by the way I discovered something really strange the other day. The image of Revan that I have in my head (for my story) is actually the actor Robert Pattinson (Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter) and my image of Eevie is the actress Rachel Lefevre (have you seen her hair?). It's just strange because I found out that both actors will be playing in the same movie, Twilight. Ok...it's random...I know...


End file.
